Amor Minino
by Mimiti23
Summary: Takano Masamune nunca conoció el amor, ni la alegría plena, pero gracias a una misteriosa entidad ahora tendrá un nuevo huésped de quien encargarse, pero no una persona si no un gato, o mejor dicho ¿Un neko?- Malo summary ¡Pasen y lean!
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Dejo el portafolio en el piso y se tiró en el sofá, ¡Maldición! Este día sí que había sido largo, tedioso y estresante, la editorial era un caos con el cierre de ciclo y sus subordinados no hacían más que desmallarse en cualquier lado y como todo buen jefe, tenía que patearlos para que reaccionaran.

Podría preparar la cena pero lo ahora lo único que quería es dormir un poco y si es posible caer en estado vegetativo. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido el timbre sonó, decidió ignorarlo… Pero este volvió a sonar, con un suspiro y murmullos entre dientes se levantó del sofá.

-¡Ya va!-con pasos lentos se encamino al gekan-¿Quién es?-miro por la lentilla de la puerta pero no había nadie-Porque habrá niños haciendo bromas a estas horas-se volvía de vuelta a la sala pero el timbre volvió a sonar-¿Pero qué…?-abrió de golpe pero como antes no había nada del otro lado, iba a cerrar pero no en el piso una caja, como de regalo no tan grande y con hoja debajo-¿Y esto…?-miro hacia ambos buscando al responsable pero no vio nada, se agacho tomando el paquete-que no pesaba tanto- y la nota; el paquete era como esos regalos que se le levanta la tapa, de color blanco con un moño y cintas rosadas suaves. Antes de disponerse a abrirlo tomo la nota para leerla:

_"Hola,_

_Te he estado observando y he notado que te falta algo en tu vida, algo que amar, pero antes de que continúe te pido que habrás la caja, y tú decidirás qué hacer con lo que hay dentro…."_

No entendía que quería decir exactamente pero la curiosidad le había quitado el sueño. Antes de abrirla se dio cuenta de que aún estaba en la puerta por lo que entro y se sentó en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en el sofá, dejo la nota en la mesa de té y aun lado el paquete que abrió con cuidado, dejando caer con sorpresa la tapa una vez vio lo que había dentro.

Dentro de esta-sobre un mullido colchoncito bordo-se encontraba un….un…. ¿Neko? Este era pequeño, muy pequeño, era como una personita no más grande que su mano; de cabello castaño, vestía un suéter negro y pantalones blancos; entonces vio que su cola se movía graciosamente de un lado a otro, se fijó en su rostro y este lucia apacible, respiraba por la boca sin esfuerzo, sus orejas a lo alto de su cabeza se encontraban relajadas. Noto en su cuello un listón rojo formando un moño que lo hacía lucir más adorable aun y ahora que se lo planteaba, ¡¿Cómo demonios había llegado un neko a su puerta?! Ni siquiera sabía que existiesen, solo los veía en el departamento de manga de fantasía ¿Y ahora tenía uno en su mesa? Al ver que este no se movía más que para respirar, tomo la nota para seguir leyéndola.

_"¿Tierno, no? No existen muchos como él y la verdad es que no muchas personas los tratan bien, ya que siempre terminan en el mercado negro o en lugares peores, por eso me tomo a la tarea de decidir sus hogares, no estoy segura si lo cuidaras o no pero sé que no eres una mala persona, si no lo deseas en tú vida puedes dejarlo mañana a las 7 pm en tu puerta y lo recogeré, te pido que si decides dejarlo seas puntual porque así hallan pasado un minuto más tendrás que conservarlo y si decides quedártelo, no te arrepentirás porque él te enseñara eso que te falta; amor hacia otra persona. Con esto me despido y por cierto su nombre es Ritsu, Onodera Ritsu_

_Hasta nuestro próximo encuentro._

_PD: No sabe hablar pero podrías enseñarle, en lo demás es bastante normal."_

Se quedó mirando la nota un momento tratando de razonar los hechos, y hasta ahora entendía que:

Uno: alguien lo había estado vigilando

Dos: tenía a un neko sobre la mesa durmiendo plácidamente en su caja.

Y tres: mañana por la tarde podría deshacerse de él fácilmente.

Lo miro unos momentos y acaricio un poco detrás de su oreja ganándose un ronroneo suave acompañado de una sonrisa por parte de ambos, en verdad que era tierno. Alejo su mano pero el minino siguió su ronroneo, apoyo la cabeza entre sus brazos mientras lo miraba; él no podría conservarlo porque simplemente no era capaz de cuidar a nadie, una vez intento tener un gato pero a los pocos días tuvo que dárselo a Yokosawa por el pobre se moría de hambre con él, e incluso ahora está más que gordo aquel felino. Tantos pensamientos lo adormecieron y se dejó caer en brazos de Morfeo en seguida. Sin percatarse de un par de ojos de color verde intenso que se abrían despacio mirando con curiosidad su adormecido rostro…

.

.

.

.

Comenzó a abrir los ojos despacio dejando que se acostumbraran la luz, aun sin levantar su cabeza los abrió por completo encontrándose con un par de ojos esmeraldas que lo observaban curioso. Se incorporó haciendo que el pequeño se callera sentado, avellana y jade se encontraron unos momentos hasta que el menor sonrió tiernamente y movía su cola suavemente. Ahora que lo veía despierto notaba que era tierno con aquellos ojos verdes brillantes, era guapo y adorable a la vez, era extraño. Quito esos pensamientos de su mente y recordó la nota tomándola para ver su nombre de nuevo.


	2. Pequeño Huesped

**Capítulo 2;**

**Pequeño Huésped**

-¿Ritsu…?-este se ruborizo y asintió rápidamente-¿Puedes hablar?-negó mientras lo veía directo a los ojos, tenía un aspecto chibi de cierta forma, suspiro-Bueno al menos no tendremos que vernos las caras de nuevo-este lo miro triste, con sus orejitas gachas y la cola quieta.

Algo se removió en el pecho del mayor al verlo así, al instante su atención se fijó en reloj; el cual marcaba menos de diez minutos para llegar a su trabajo ¡Maldición! Se levantó a toda luz del suelo, dejando a un muy atontado Ritsu que se asustó con el movimiento del mayor. Se cambió rápidamente, tomo sus cosas y se dispuso a salir y entonces recordó al pequeño ¿Animal? Que se encontraba sobre la mesita, averiguando como bajar por su cuenta

-No puede ser posible mi suerte…-dejo el portafolio en el gekan y volvió a la cocina donde tomo algunas cosas que eran de Sorata antes de que se lo diera a su amigo, un pote con agua y otro con comida, pero al no encontrar comida para gato solo le dejo un poco de salmón crudo eso sí, revisando que no tuviera espinas. Lo dejo todo a un lado del sofá, tomo al minino que maulló ante su toque, lo coloco en su caja y lo deposito en el suelo aun dentro de esta-No hagas líos ¿Entendido?-este asintió con precaución y el mayor se marchó, corriendo, a su trabajo.

Mientras el mayor corría hasta el ascensor, el pequeño minino miraba curioso el lugar, parecía bastante grande a los lugares que había estado antes. Agacho sus orejas sin poder evitarlo, seguramente lo devolverían como siempre, aunque era raro que lo dejaran con tales cosas ya que siempre lo dejaban afuera de una vez y listo. Salió d su pequeña caja y comenzó a pasearse por el lugar.

.

.

Acomodo su portafolio para poder irse, ya eran pasadas las seis, apenas ayer fue cierre de ciclo y aún tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, sin mencionar que su mente invocaba la cara del pequeño minino que se encontraba en su casa ¿Se habrá comido el salmón? ¿Se le habrá atorado una astilla…? Pensamientos de preocupación rondaban en la cabeza del azabache ¿Por qué enfocaba su mente los ojos verdes del pequeñín? Ahora que lo recordaba, debía estar en su casa antes de las siete si quería deshacerse del intruso. Tomo sus cosas y salió rumbo al ascensor encontrándose con su amigo.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa, Masamune?-pregunto el oso gruñón al verlo observar su reloj.

-Nada de importancia-entonces recordó-Por cierto ¿Cómo esta Sorata?

-Gordo y flojo, tendrías que pasar a verlo un día de estos…

-Si quizás lo haga-en ese momento las puertas se abrieron dejando a ambos hombres seguir con sus planes.

Cuando recién piso su departamento eran las seis y media, por suerte el subterráneo no estaba funcionando tan mal, dejo los zapatos en el gekan y busco a Ritsu esperando encontrarlo en su caja pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver la cesta vacía, además del salmón intacto. Busco con la mirada sin lograr mucho ¿Se lo habrían llevado? No, no era posible porque la puerta no parecía tener algún indicio de forcejeo, aunque, viniendo de criaturas como el muchachito, dudaba que usaran la puerta.

-¿Ritsu…? –No escucho nada, eso lo inquieto un poco-¿Ritsu…?-Se encamino a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa pero se encontró con una escena ¿Adorable…?: a un costado de su cama se hallaba Ritsu con un libro apoyado en la pata de esta, mientras lo veía como si fuera algo demasiado valioso. Lo vio con sus pequeñas mejillas sonrojadas, y su cara de felicidad lo hizo sonreír ¿Que estaría leyendo como para tener esa expresión? ¿Tan absorto estaba que no lo escucho llamarlo? Sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban de manera hermosa-Ritsu…-pronuncio un poco más suave logrando la atención del susodicho, que amplio su sonrisa dejando ver unos colmillitos al tener la boca abierta.

-¡Miau…!-ah Takano le pareció un saludo, ya que meneo la cola un par de veces y volvió la vista a la página.

-¿Qué tanto lees?-camino hasta él y levanto el libro para mirar la tapa, dejando leer una obra de Usami-sensei-No tienes tan malos gustos…-miro hacia abajo y Ritsu era más como un conejo por la forma que saltaba, como si pudiera alcanzar el libro. Al de ojos avellana le pareció una buena idea para despejarse; tomo a un confundido Ritsu para dejarlo sobra la cama y sentarse en el piso con la espalda apoyada en esta-¿Te parece si lo leemos entre los dos?-los colores se le subieron al rostro del pequeñín que asintió casi de inmediato. Se acomodó mejor en el hombro del mayor y comenzaron la lectura por donde Onodera se había quedado.

El tiempo pasaba lento para el mayor, hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentaba a leer una obra como aquella y era más entretenido por las quejas del más bajo al cambiar la página antes de que terminara de leerla, tan envueltos estaban en ese ambiente que no notaron el reloj; que macaba las siete con diez minutos. Se escuchó el timbre a lo lejos despertando al editor de su ensoñación, dejo el libro de manera que Onodera siguiera con la lectura, no volteo a ver la pared con estaba el reloj, y en cuanto abrió; no vio a nadie estaba por cerrar cuando noto una hoja pegada a la puerta:

"Bueno, espere diez minutos pensando que aún no llegarías del trabajo pero escuche tus leves risas y los maullidos de Ritsu por lo que deduzco que has decidido quedártelo ¡Te felicito por tu elección! Ahora si no creo que nos volvamos a contactar, cuida bien de él.

Hasta nunca"

No se movió de la puerta por unos momentos ¿Qué cosa…? Él no había decidido conservarlo, solo estaba muy metido en su lectura ¿Y ahora qué haría…? No sabía cómo cuidar de un animal ¡Mucho menos de uno que era mitad persona! Se volvió al cuarto algo confundido y miro al chiquillo que se encontraba sobre la cama con libro abierto de par en par, con el pecho en la cama mientras sostenía su cabecita con sus manos. Era tierno, debía admitirlo, además de que le gustaba la lectura pero se reusaba a tener otra mascota o tener que hacerse cargo de alguien; el dilema estaba en lo que le habían dicho en la primera nota "…No existen muchos como él y la verdad es que no muchas personas los tratan bien, ya que siempre terminan en el mercado negro o en lugares peores…" ¿Seria eso cierto? De serlo, entonces no se lo podría encargar a cualquiera, no tenía a nadie a quien recurrir, por que dudaba que Yokosawa quisiera hacerse cargo de él y de Sorata al mismo tiempo. Suspiro resignado por su decisión, una decisión que sin saberlo le cambiaría la vida.

-Ritsu…-este lo miro-¿Tienes hambre?-este lo miro con los ojos iluminados como si le hubiera cumplido su deseo-Hare algo de salmón cocinado y arroz ¿Quieres?-asintió viéndolo fijamente-Bien cuando este te aviso, por favor no andes entre mis pies, aun no me acostumbro a tenerte en la casa…-sin más salió rumbo a la cocina.

El castaño miro la puerta entre pensativo y alegre, si le iba a cocinar significaba que no lo iba a despreciar como todos ¡Se quedaría con él! Se sonrojo de emoción y siguió con su lectura acatando la orden del mayor de quedarse quieto. En otra parte del departamento el de ojos almendra miraba un poco pensativo hacia la nada ¿Y ahora…? ¿Qué hacer con un neko? No podía tratarlo como una persona por que técnicamente no era una persona en su totalidad, pero tampoco era una mascota. Estaba terminando de cocinar cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía sus gafas seguramente las habría dejado en el dormitorio. Estaba por encaminarse hacia allí, pero una idea le cruzo por la cabeza haciéndolo sonreír sinceramente.

-¡Ritsu!-grito sin saber si el otro lo oiría, cosa que si sucedió-¡Puedes traerme mis lentes, están por allí! ¡Y ven que esta lista la comida!-el minino se percató del olor a pescado haciendo su estómago rugir, con algunas dificultades bajo de la cama y busco con la mirada los lentes del mayor encontrándolos en el suelo cerca de donde se había sentado para leer con él. Con las mejillas coloreadas tomó los lentes que no eran tan livianos para encaminarse hacia la sala donde el mayor le tenía un pequeño plato para el solo-Gracias-dijo una vez se colocó las gafas, subió al pequeño a la mesa sentándolo junto al plato-no está caliente-le acerco agua servida en una taza no tan grande donde coloco un sorbete, así no le costaría tomarla-Itadakimasu-ambos comieron en silencio, el azabache mirando como comía el pequeño y el castaño disfrutando de la comida del mayor.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, el mayor se encargó de dejar todo limpio para irse por fin a descansar. Ritsu se encontraba en su caja haciendo quien sabe que, aprovecho para irse a cambiar al cuarto. Pero el pequeño noto que se iba por lo que lo siguió, el alto no noto su presencia y continuo desvistiéndose ante la avergonzada mirada del gato, quien volvió a su caja y taparse completamente, el mayor volvió a la sala para apagar las luces viendo el pequeño bulto que dejaba fuera su cola.

-Buenas noches… Ritsu…-sin más apago la luz de la sala y se fue a acostar. Se tiró sobre la cama dejando un brazo colgando, dejándose caer en un sueño profundo. Hasta que sintió como tocaban su mano de forma mimosa, primero haciendo cosquillas pero luego sintió como si le jalaran haciéndole abrir los ojos-¿Ritsu…?-enfoco su mirada en el reloj de mesa notando que eran las once, solo había dormido un poco menos de dos horas, volvió a sentir las manitos del enano sobre la suya-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto con voz rasposa por el sueño.

-Miau…-murmuro con los ojos suplicantes, Takano pareció adivinar que deseaba por lo que lo subió a la cama mientras se acomodaba de nuevo pero esta vez de costado. Se quedó quieto esperando algún movimiento del jovencito, sintiendo como este se acurrucaba en su cuello-Miau…-susurro dejando salir un ronroneo suave como si arrullara al editor. Masamune lo dejo hacer, no era incomodo tenerlo de esa forma, además de que el sueño le estaba traicionando. Sin más se quedó dormido, mientras inconscientemente se acurrucaba más con el minino.

**¡Bien! Espero y les allá gustado, la verdad es que me vino la inspiración de golpe por leer los comentarios (son las 3 de la mañana O_o ) Le agradezco a lony-chan y a Sazuhuri por sus comentarios ¡Arigato mina!**

**También a carolina0095,a vanethehedgehog y de nuevo a lony-chan por ponerlo en favoritos.**

**¡Hasta la próxima fans-lectores! **


	3. Susto

**Capítulo 3;**

**Susto.**

.

.

.

El despertador sonaba aún más molesto que se costumbre, hace mucho que no dormía tan bien, tan… en paz. Lo dejo seguir sonando ya que en unos momentos se apagaría cosa que sucedió unos momentos después. Se quedó unos momentos viendo el techo, ahora que recordaba era sábado así que no tendría que presentarse en Marukawa Shoten si así lo quisiera. Como apenas eran las ocho de la mañana podía gozar de su pereza cuanto quisiera, hasta que sintió como algo se movió sobre su estómago; levanto la cabeza para ver al pequeño Ritsu acostado sobre su abdomen, suspiro dejando de nuevo la cabeza en la almohada. Es cierto… ahora tenía que cuidar del animal, si es que puede llamarlo así, hasta quien sabe cuándo pero algo si tenía claro: no se quedaría con él para siempre, no necesitaba tener una preocupación extra, tenía suficiente con su trabajo y mantener controlados a sus empleados como para tener a un neko rondando en su casa, haciendo desorden y exigiendo atención. Se levantó y el pequeño se deslizo por la colcha hasta terminar a los pies de la cama, aunque no se despertó.

Fue a ordenar un poco el salón y prepararse el desayuno, aunque solo fuese un poco de leche con cereal. Pensó que podría hacer en la mañana porque quería estar un poco relajado antes de continuar con su trabajo; ya había limpiado el poco desorden que había, y ver tele le producía más bien el efecto contrario, quizás con un baño…

-Miau…-se volteó hacia la puerta de la cocina encontrando a Ritsu que se refregaba un ojo aun medio dormido. Sonrió ante la imagen, parecía un niño.

-Te levantaste…-asintió-¿Quieres comer algo?-antes de que abriera la boca, su estómago ya había contestado-De acuerdo…-camino hasta el pequeño tomate con orejas para subirlo a la mesada, lo vio agachar el rostro aun rojo, se acercó para rascarle detrás de una oreja e ir a servir un poco de leche y ponerla a calentar. No dijo nada mientras esperaba que el líquido se calentara, solo se dedicó a mirar al "niño"; era tierno y demasiado adorable como para soportarlo, se conocía bien, si veía algo o a alguien como él sentía la necesidad de destruirlo, porque se le hacía extraño ver tanta inocencia y dulzura en un solo lugar, su madre lo último que tenía era dulzura y mucho menos si se trataba de él, la inocencia la perdió al entrar al secundario y desde entonces no la recupero ni mucho menos creyó en ella.

-¡Miau…!-no pareció escucharlo, miro de nuevo el jarro donde estaba la leche-¡Miau!-se desesperó al ver el recipiente moverse un poco por el calor-¡Tak…!-el casi mencionado pareció reaccionar, se volteó rápidamente para sacar la leche de la estufa viendo como esta se encontraba burbujeando, miro al de ojos verdes que tenía las mejillas infladas, con los brazos cruzados, mirando con odio al mayor por, seguramente, arruinarle su desayuno.

-No me mires de esa manera Onodera-este no cambio su mirada ni su postura, aunque ahora estaba más rojo, y el mayor tuvo una idea del porque-¿Ibas a decir mi nombre?-este lo miro con sorpresa y negó frenéticamente, cosa que aprovecho el moreno para molestarlo-Pero si te escuche decir "Tak…"-el de ojos pasto lo miro escandalizado-Dilo de nuevo…-se acercó al menor, haciendo que retrocediera hasta chocar con una pequeña maseta que se encontraba adornando la cocina-O mejor di mi nombre…-le rascó detrás de la oreja para alentarlo, pero con el efecto contrario-Di "Masamune"-el pequeño lo miro sonrojado negando rápidamente, aunque era poco decir que estaba sonrojado-Dilo…_Ma-sa-mu-ne_-pronuncio recalcando cada silaba, el pequeño parecía estar a punto de sufrir un paro cardiaco.

Nunca estuvo tanto contacto con una persona, quitando cuando lo sacaban de los hogares como si fuera una monstruosidad no tenía contacto con nadie, ni siquiera sabía cómo era la cara de quien siempre lo llevaba de un lugar a otro. Cerró los ojos y abrió la boca varias veces tratando de que algo saliera logrando solo una sonrisa mayor al moreno que se alejó dejándolo a un escandalizado Ritsu con la respiración agitada

-Cálmate, solo te estaba molestando. Pero si te gustan los libros de Usami-sensei, no veo el porqué de que no hables*-él otro lo miro entre la vergüenza y el enojo. Se levantó enfrentando al más alto, inflo el pecho y grito lo primero que le salió.

-¡Idiota!-Takano lo miro sorprendido, y aunque le mantuvo la mirada, él más bajo no lo logro por mucho tiempo; bajo el rostro ahora si como un tomate bien maduro dándole la espalda al mayor.

Takano lo miro aúnen su sorpresa, aunque el menor estaba de espaldas podía notar su sonrojo; podía hasta apostar que sus castañas orejas gatunas estaban levemente rosadas. Intento ponerse serio para reclamarle el insulto pero le fue en vano; para sorpresa del minino el editor se carcajeo a lengua suelta. Se volteó ya con su color normal, viendo como este se tomaba el estómago intentando contener la risa; lo miro enojado de que se le riera en la cara e igual que los intentos nulos de Masamune intento ponerse serio. Pero la risa de este era tan… hermosa; era contagiosa y espontánea, sobra decir alegre, tanto que el gato se le unió. Estuvieron unos momentos así hasta que solo se escucharon leves risillas, seguidas de muy leves gimoteos…

-Eres todo un caso…-se terminó de limpiar las lágrimas de la risa anterior-Al menos logre sacarte el mal humor…-Ritsu se sonrojo pero no dejo de sonreír-bueno… ya que no son ni las diez aun ¿Qué te parece si vamos de compras?-el ojiverde lo miro confundido-No me quedan muchas cosas en la alacena, podríamos ir a comprar algo para matar el tiempo ¿Te parece?-ensancho la sonrisa y asintió para alegría del mayor-Bueno me iré a cambiar e iremos-inevitablemente Ritsu se sonrojo al recordar cuando vio al mayor cambiarse, Takano lo miro unos momentos-¿Ritsu…?-le acaricio la punta de la oreja, haciendo que diera un respingón-¿Te encuentras bien…?-asintió rápidamente, el otro lo miro confundido pero se dirigió a la habitación para cambiarse.

Mientras el mayor se preparaba; en la cocina se debatía la moral del pequeño castaño; se quería convencer de que sus reacciones eran por no estar acostumbrado al trato gentil, pero la persona que siempre lo llevaba de un lado a otro también era gentil no como Masamune pero si era gentil. Entonces… ¿Por qué su corazón y su cuerpo temblaban como cuando lo dejaban fuera de las casas en invierno? La diferencia entre estos temblores era que en uno sentía frio y en el otro calor… demasiado calor. Cuando se disponía a bajar se dio cuenta de dos cosas: Uno, que aún estaba sobre el desayunador de la cocina, que por cierto era muy alto. Y segundo; su leche estaba en la mesa de enfrente. Para colmo no era una de esas mesas que rodean la cocina, sino separadas….un enfrente de la otra…. lejos… ¿Ahora qué haría? Podría llamar al mayor, aunque no sabía cómo… porque después la "broma" de este, no trataría de decir su nombre de nuevo porque su corazón no lo resistiría. Busco algo que lo ayudara a bajar, pero nada útil. Miro hacia abajo y para su desgracia, y aunque no era muy alto, se mareo. Trato de retroceder pero su mano resbalo…

Se lavaba el cabello cuando escucho un golpe seco, intento ignorarlo pero un presentimiento lo alerto… uno malo. Tomo una toalla para envolvérsela en la cadera, coloco una sobre sus hombros y salió en busca de algo, y esperaba que fuera algo y no alguien. Ni siquiera pensó en ponerse algo, y así solo con la toalla salió hacia la sala.

-Ritsu, ¿Qué fue ese ruido…?-no recibió respuesta y tampoco vio al minino-¿Ritsu…?-pensó que aun seguiría en la cocina por lo que se acercó allí-¡Ritsu!-se agacho en medio de esta para verlo mejor: Ritsu se encontraba tirado en el suelo, inconsciente. Le toco la cabecita esperando no ver sangre, y no la hubo, pero sintió bajo sus dedos un chichón que restaba de ser pequeño. No sabía qué hacer, no pensó que el menor se caería desde la barra ¿ No tenía reflejos gatunos o algo por el estilo? ¿Sería buena idea levantarlo? ¡Era un estúpido! Como pudo dejarlo en ese lugar solo, no es que fuera alto pero él era muy pequeño, parecía una pequeña rata tirada inmóvil en el piso ¿Qué hacer?-Maldición Ritsu…-se tapó los ojos con una mano, maldita impotencia, no es que no supiera primeros auxilios pero nunca trato a alguien como él y ni hablar de tamaños, sus ojos comenzaron a arder cuando escucho un quejido-¿Ritsu…?-susurro, el pequeño abrió los ojos lentamente-¿Estas bien…?-él otro lo miro, notando su rostro preocupado y se sonrojo al notar que el mayor estaba con el cabello mojado y con la toalla en la cadera… como única prenda.

De haberlo visto así unos momentos atrás seguramente se habría ido corriendo a su caja pero ahora solo notaba el rostro serio del editor. Así que solo sonrió levemente y de igual manera asintió

-Te levantare…-lo tomo entre las manos ganándose un quejido agudo, con cuidado lo tomo bien entre sus manos y se encamino a la habitación, dejo al minino en medio de esta para que no callera de nuevo y volvió a buscar hielo pero antes de envolverlo en el paño lo rompió y puso solo unos fragmentos en él. Se había olvidado por completo de las compras, del hecho de que andaba desnudo hasta del maldito trabajo. Cuando llego a la habitación vio a Ritsu sentado con los ojos cerrados. Se acercó y este lo miro, el mayor noto sus ojos aún más verdes y el susodicho notos los contrario húmedos, sin lágrimas pero si rojos-Déjame ponerte hielo…-tomo él paño para lo apoyarlo en la nuca del menor recibiendo un nuevo quejido-Lo siento… ¿Cómo te caíste?-lo miro un momento-Déjalo, no sabes hablar y fue mi culpa por dejarte allí arriba solo, perdóname-alejo el hielo acariciando superficialmente el chichón-Creo que podemos dejar las compras para después, te hare de comer con lo que encuentre-se levantó del suelo para irse pero el menor lo detuvo.

-¡Miau…!-Takano volteó viendo como este se levantaba sobre la cama y caminaba hacia la mesa de noche donde se encontraba un manuscrito, solo lo observo mientras destapaba el marcador rojo y escribía en la hoja final de este cuando termino le indico que leyera.

"Vístete…"

El mayor observo al ojiverde que miraba hacia otra dirección sumamente sonrojado, no dijo nada solo dejo el manuscrito en la cama, tomo algo de ropa y se fue al baño; no quería incomodar al menor, si se avergonzaba aún más estaba seguro que su cabecita le dolería.

Mientras se cambiaba se cuestionó su reacción al ver al neko tirado en el suelo, aceptaba que se asustó solo porque, aunque fue sin querer, debía hacerse cargo de él hasta encontrar una solución. También está el hecho de que casi llora ¡El gran Takano Masamune, Editor en jefe! Estaba a punto de llorar por una criatura que ni siquiera planeo tener, quizás a las editoras de manga fantasía les hubiera encantado tenerle pero a él no, aun así el pequeñín tiene sus puntos a favor: hasta ahora no ha causado más problemas además del susto de recién. Tiene buen gusto literario, no todos aprecian un buen libro ni mucho de Usami-sensei. Y porque no… también era lindo, no solo lindo sino también tierno y adorable, si fuera un humano estaba seguro que no tardaría en encontrar pareja. Ahora que se fijaba ¿Y si se lo dejaba a alguna de las editoras de fantasía? Quizás que de tanto editar esos mangas si sepan cómo tratarlo. Con esos pensamientos salió del baño pero la habitación estaba vacía, se acercó a la cama pensando que estaría debajo de las sabanas pero esta estaba plana sin ningún bulto. Estaba por darse vuelta cuando noto que el manuscrito tenía otra cosa escrita.

El pequeño estaba sentado en el gekan moviendo sus piecitos para entretenerse mientras esperaba al mayor. Movió sus orejas al escuchar unos pasos acercarse a sus espaldas, volteó mirando al mayor que sonreía levemente.

-Listo…-se colocó los zapatos y el abrigo para agacharse junto a Ritsu-¿Vamos?-pregunto tendiéndole una mano para que subiera, el minino sonrió asintiendo subiéndose para salir y dejar el departamento en silencio, la sala en paz, la cocina con la leche olvidada y la habitación donde se encontraba el manuscrito donde escribió el menor.

"_Estoy bien, no fue tu culpa…_

_Vallamos…"_

.

.

.

***Bien, yo veo a las obras de Akihiko como algo sublime xD como algo hermoso que no todos pueden entender y apreciar, siempre me dio esa impresión.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Qué tal el capítulo? Trato de hacerlos los más largos posibles y me sale a medias, yyyy por esta semana no subiré más (porque si no me dedico a la escuela, me quitan la compu O_O) y bueno espero y les guste. Gracias por los comentarios.**

**PD: pienso hacer más adelante una escena de celos por parte de Ritsu pero no sé si hacerla por Yokozawa o Sorata xD ¿Qué dicen? Dejen sus comentarios al respecto.**


	4. Celos

**PERDONNN! DESDE EL FONDO DE MI CORAZON D:**

**La escuela me tomo todo el tiempo :C ... pero aquí estaa! **

**(redobles)**

**EL CAPITULO! :D :D :D :D (aplausos)**

**bueno los retraso más, que lo disfruten:**

**Capítulo 4;**

**Celos.**

-¿Seguro que estas bien Ritsu…?-susurro una vez ya dentro de la tienda y el menor asintió sonriéndole.

Estaban en un mercado algo lejos del departamento donde se podían encontrar alimentos frescos era una tienda común pero también tenía su parte de vegetales, caminaba con una bolsa en la mano pero su atención no estaba del todo en la tienda; si no en el pequeño castaño que miraba a su alrededor impresionado de tantas cosas que habían allí, estaba escondido en el bolsillo del abrigo del mayor pero aun así este lo mantenía observado. Por muy buen gesto que tuvo el ojiverde al no culparlo él no se sentía de esa manera; para él todo había sido su culpa y punto. Mientras miraba algunos tomates para hacer una salsa una señora se le acercó para ayudarle a elegir, gesto que Takano no creyó necesario pero que no rechazo.

Mientras en su bolsillo, Ritsu miraba encantado la cantidad de olores y cosas que veía hasta que uno llamo su atención; él olor de otro gato. No es como si nunca hubiese olido uno pero nunca los vio se cerca, ya que muchas veces los confundían con una rata. Busco la manera de bajar, colgándose de un cesto con manzanas, y de ahí bajo despacio al piso, aún estaba un poco mareado. Camino por debajo de las estanterías donde estaba la mercadería normal buscando al felino. Pasó al lado de muchos estantes y aun así no lo encontró pero aun podía sentir su aroma por lo que escalo unas cajas hasta llegar a la cima, siguió observando y cuando se iba a dar por vencido sintió unos ojos que lo miraban a él, unos castaños ojos.

Se despidió de la señora amablemente y se encamino a la caja para pagar; haría pasta para almorzar con salsa de tomates casera. Cuando estaba por preguntarle al menor si le gustaría comer eso, noto una cabellera oscura muy familiar…. Además de una castaña.

-¿Takafumi?- el aludido se volteó; vestía ropa casual y llevaba a Sorata en brazos-¿No te dijeron nada por entrar con él?

-No, venimos seguido a comprar aquí con Sorata cuando la sacamos pasear…

-¿Venimos…?-pregunto confundido a lo que el oso se sonrojo.

-Bu-bueno… veras… pues…-desvió la mirada un momento hasta que sintió como lo tomaban de la cintura, levanto el rostro encontrándose con unos- según él- hermosos ojos castaños.

-Takafumi, debiste dejar al gato afuera con Hiyo-entonces pareció notar al otro adulto-Ahh… hola Takano-san-pronuncio serio. El nombrado parpadeo un poco confundido antes de esbozar una amable sonrisa.

-¿Sales con Kirishima-san?-pregunto.

-Pues yo…-sintió un ligero apretón en su cintura, volteo hacia el mayor que miraba hacia otro lado pero sin soltar su torso, suspiro resignado-…Sí, lo hago-ambos semes miraron con asombro el rojo rostro de Yokozawa. Uno por ver que lo admitiera tan rápido y el otro que lo dijo sin duda alguna; ya hablarían cuando llegaran a casa.

-Pues bien por ti amigo…-palmeo su hombro ligeramente-Me lo cuidas Kirishima-san-el de ojos castaños sonrío.

-Sera un honor…-el de obres negras se sonrojo aún más, hablaban como si fuera una chica.

-Bueno ya que estamos… ¿Cómo has estado Sorata?-rasco detrás de la oreja de este.

Por más que quisiera zafarse no podía, aún no entendía en momento la niña esta lo había tomado entre sus manos y ahora lo llevaba quien sabe dónde. Pero lo único que quería era volver con Takano antes de que se preocupara demasiado, ya lo había hecho preocupar demasiado con la caída de esta mañana, se sonrojo al recordar la nota que escribió antes de salir.

No había logrado ver al gato aun pero sabía que estaba cerca por su olor, así como el del editor, mientras buscaba una forma de escapar miro a la niña de reojo, era de ojos y cabello castaño, tenía una expresión amable no pareciera querer hacerle ningún daño pero no debía confiarse; la última persona en la que confío lo termino vendiendo a un cazador, pero suerte que "esa" persona lo rescato. Cuando doblaron en una góndola sintió más fuerte el olor del felino, creyó que al menos lo vería de pasada pero no fue así.

Vio, al final del pasillo, a Takano hablando con un hombre de cabello y ojos negros, y otro de características similares a la de la niña, también pudo notar, como en sus brazos, se encontraba el animal que él había olfateado. Este miraba a Takano y movía la cola de la misma manera que él lo hacía al verlo; con alegría. Iba a maullar para pedir ayuda cuando vio algo que le cerro la boca; el castaño le paso al animal a Masamune, y este lo recibió gustoso, lo mimo y hasta le rasco detrás de la oreja como le hacía desde que llego a su departamento. Noto como el humano con el que compartía techo miraba al animal con cariño y nostalgia, sintió enojo cuando el felino le lamio la mejilla sacando una sonrisa al editor. Tan perdido estaba en la escena que no noto que casi estaban cerca de ellos, y él no quería acercarse, no quería estar cerca de Takano. Miro a su costado viendo unas cajas bien puesta para que saltara en ella, sintió pena por la niña pero tuvo que hacerlo de igual modo; mordió su mano haciendo que aflojara un poco logrando saltar en las cajas, y comenzó a correr lejos de ella… y de ellos.

No noto a la niña que lo seguía y a los ojos castaños que la notaron a ella. Cuando estaba por llegar al borde sintió una mano rodeándolo son firmeza pero delicada a la vez, volteó mirando a la niña con tristeza, pero no por morderla si no por el espectáculo anterior, ella lo observo; también con pena al ver sus ojos verdes vidriosos. Le sonrió levemente para depositarle un beso en su frente sita, luego lo dejo en suelo y pego media vuelta para irse. Ritsu la miro confundido pero no se detendría a preguntar, salió corriendo hacia el lugar donde había bajado del saco del mayor, al tiempo que ambos castaños se chocaban.

-Hiyo ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Encontraste el alimento de Sorata?-pregunto amable hacia su hija.

-Pues…-pensó en algo rápido-No tenían más de ese, papa-la verdad es que después de ver al nekito ni siquiera lo recordó.

-Entonces vámonos, Nii-chan y Sorata nos esperan-entonces noto la mano de su primogénita-¿Qué te paso en la mano?

-Nada…-la escondió en su espalda-solo me la raspe en una góndola-mintió.

-Pues cuando lleguemos a casa la limpiaremos bien, vamos-salió del pasillo seguido de su hija, quien aún pensaba en esos tristes ojos verdes ¿Qué le habrá pasado para tener esa mirada?

En otro extremo de la tienda, Takano y Yokozawa hablaban tranquilamente hasta que, sin querer, él de ojos avellana rozo su bolsillo, recordando a Ritsu y notando que este no se encontraba allí, pensó que se habría confundido de lado por lo que tanteo el otro con disimulo, pero lo único que alcanzo a sentir fueron sus llaves y billetera. ¿Dónde se habrá metido? ¿Y si se desmayó por el golpe y ahora estaba tirado en algún lado del súper…? Maldición…

-¿Masamune?-cuestiono su amigo-¿Te encuentras bien? De repente me pareció verte pálido.

-Estoy bien-dijo buscando al azar con la mirada-Takafumi, me tengo que ir. Me saludas a Kirishima-san y a su hija-sin darle tiempo de contestar salió rumbo a la sección de verduras donde esperaba que estuviera, ojala que estuviera…

Se encontraba sentado bajo el cajón de manzanas rojas por el cual había bajado de antemano. Esperaba al mayor, pero dudaba que viniese enseguida, ya que seguro estaría aun con el gato aquel y las demás personas. Se sonrojo por sus pensamientos, no sabía porque reaccionaba de esa manera pero no podía evitarlo. Tanto pensar lo llevo a una conclusión: el hombre que él pensó lo cuidaba por cariño seguramente deseaba obtener algo de él, quizás dinero al venderle o como algo más pero no era cariño porque a él no le sonríe si no es para molestarle.

Aunque pensándolo bien, esa mañana antes de irse le sonrió y también cuando lo recibió al levantarse, o al menos eso noto. Estaba confundido, mucho, porque tenía miedo, miedo de que él tal vez se canse de tenerlo en su hogar, que le parecía tan cálido, y trajera un gato de verdad uno como el que sostenía, no una cosa extraña como él lo era, una cosa que no era ni humano ni gato, un "hibrido" como alguna vez le llamaron.

Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto unos zapatos que se movían con maestría y preocupación a cada paso, debía encontrarlo y recordaba haberle hablado antes de que acercara esa señora, entonces lo noto; una pequeña cola que sobresalía de debajo del cajón de manzanas, con disimulo fingió que se le caía algo de la bolsa para agacharse, tomar al menor de la cola y meterlo en el bolsillo. Fue directo a la caja a pagar, sin mirarle o hablarle, pero no por que estuviera enojado si no porque no quería que lo vieran. Por otro lado, al menor se le confirmaba más sus ideas con la actitud del mayor, porque más que preocupado como pensó él parecía molesto, quizás ahora si lo echaría por causarle molestias además del desorden que dejaba cuando leía en su cuarto. SÍ… quizás este sea su último día con él.

No le hablo en todo el camino de regreso, pero no estaba enojado con el pequeño, tenía ese humor por varias razones, o mejor dicho dos; una era que su mejor amigo no le contara sobre su relación y otro es que él echo de perder a Ritsu en el supermercado aumentaba su culpa por lo del golpe. En cuando cruzaron la puerta del departamento, dejo al minino en el piso pero antes de preguntarle cómo estaba este salió corriendo hacia la habitación sin darle la oportunidad. Este lo miro un momento antes de descalzarse y salir detrás del menor.

-¿Ritsu…?-entro encendiendo la luz viendo como el susodicho arrastraba uno de sus libros por la alfombra-¿Cómo está tu cabeza…?-le respondió con un leve asentimiento aún de espaldas, el mayor lo miro unos largos segundos antes de decidirse a marcharse-Te avisare cuando esté lista la comida… no hagas mucho lío-sin más salió dejando al ojiverde de pie con lágrimas que comenzaban a fluir porque sus sospechas se volvían cada vez más reales: él era solo una molestia.

Mientras mezclaba la salsa se preguntaba el porqué de la reacción del menor, pensó que quizás estuviera enojado por haberlo perdido en el supermercado, aunque de haberse enojado le hubiera gritado "idiota" de nuevo. Evoco el recuerdo del menor cuando se lo grito en la cara; sus mejillas sonrosadas al extremo, su expresión de enojo, sus tiernos ojos verdes y a lo último su risa, y la propia también porque hace mucho no soltaba una carcajada como lo había hecho, hace mucho no se sentía en paz con alguien más. Ahora dudaba él dárselo a alguna de las editoras, quizás si deba quedárselo por algún tiempo, pero mejor no era apurarse con las decisiones y apurarse con la comida.

En la habitación, Ritsu intentaba leer las páginas del libro pero su mente estaba ocupada con imágenes del editor además de él con el otro minino; no daba nombre a lo que sentía pero sabía que no debía sentirlo, porque él hay no era más que un intruso, algo que se le fue metido a la fuerza al mayor y que, está de más decir, no deseaba tener. Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente de haber llegado vio al mayor dormido, lo observo bien; cabello azabache, piel blanca y lo que más le llamo la atención fueron otras cosas:

1: Que se quedara dormido junto a él, cosa que nunca había pasado.

2: Que tenía pestañas increíblemente largas.

Y 3: Que aun dormido parecía triste y hasta angustiado

No parecía estar soñando por su respiración acompasada, él siempre pensó que cuando la gente dormía, al menos en ese lapso de inconciencia, olvidaba sus problemas del día pero si Takano se preocupaba aun estando dormido, algo debía perseguirlo.

-¡Ritsu, ven a comer!

Se levantó dejando por la paz al libro, y decidido se dirigió a la sala: dejaría de ser una molestia para el mayor. En cuando llegó a un costado de la mesa, el mayor lo tomo para subirlo a la mesa, donde una vez arriba le acerco su pequeño plato para que comiera además de la taza con agua. Tomo el platito para llevarlo al otro extremo de la mesa, lo mismo hizo con la taza. El azabache miraba al "gato" con curiosidad ¿Qué le pasaba?

-¿Estas bien Onodera?-no recibió más que otro asentimiento de espaldas por parte del menor. Se encogió de hombros mientras daba las gracias y comenzaba a comer.

Durante el almuerzo observo al castaño de reojo, que comía tranquilamente en el otro extremo de la mesa ¿Por qué se había enojado tanto como para no estar cerca de él? ¿Tanto lo molesto el incidente de la tienda? Siguió comiendo tranquilamente, hasta que Ritsu se acercó con el plato vacío y la taza a medias-¿Te gusto?-asintió dejándolo satisfecho, amago para bajarlo de la mesa cosa que el menor esquivo y se inclinó hacia adelante, cosa que interpreto como un "gracias", pego media vuelta yéndose donde una silla que estaba medio corrida, perfecto para poder bajar sin problemas.

Takano lo observo irse de vuelta a la habitación… de acuerdo, con eso le había dejado más que claro que estaba molesto pero ¿Tanto así, como para que no quiera que lo toque? Bufo mientras levantaba todo de la mesa que en un tiempo estuvo lavado y seco en la alacena. Fue hasta la habitación para ver al menor; encontrándolo acostado en el piso leyendo el mismo libro de cuando llegaron, menos más que había dejado encendida la luz porque ya no entraba tanta por la ventaba y podría afectarle la vista. Dejo la puerta entre abierta yéndose a trabajar.

Estaba en la parte más emocionante de la trama cuando tuvo una muy básica necesidad; debía ir al baño. Dejo todo al olvido y corrió a la sala para decirle a su compañero, abrió la boca para maullar, y al salir al pasillo se encontró al mayor enojado, o al menos con el entrecejo fruncido y discutiendo por teléfono, no gritaba pero su noto era duro. Se ocultó antes de que este lo viera, si ya estaba ocupado a demás disgustado no debía molestarlo aún más, volvió al dormitorio pensando en que hacer, porque no aguantaría mucho.

Salió rumbo al baño que usaba el mayor, y una vez hay, ¿Qué haría? Sabía cómo hacer sus necesidades en aquel lugar pero no llegaba, miro hacia los lados rebuscando una solución, pero nada. Nada de nada. Hasta que noto las toallas a un costado del lavabo, entre este y el retrete.

Pensó en cómo usarle y decidió usarla para escalar, aunque perecía más fácil decirlo que hacerlo ya que primero se cayó y después casi cae de nuevo pero llevándose el trozo de tela con él cosa que por suerte no paso, una vez cerca de la barra que la sostenía se pasó como pudo hacia el retrete, o mejor dicho la mochila de este, de ahí bajo con cuidado hasta la taza, una vez parado allí sonrió con suficiencia, quizás si pueda hacerse cargo de sí mismo. Al cabo de unos minutos, volvió a escalar para llegar al lavabo donde se lavó sus manitas con unas gotas de agua y usar la misma toalla para bajar y secarse. Volvió al cuarto a seguir con su lectura.

.

.

.

Colgó el teléfono, tirándolo con algo de fastidio sobre el sofá; otra vez Sensei estaba con uno de sus "bloqueos", y no parecía querer salir de él. Se estiro cual gato sobre el respaldo del asiento, desperezándose un poco antes de levantarse, miro hacia la ventana notando la oscuridad que reinaba afuera ¿Tan tarde era? Viro el rostro hacia el reloj en la pared notando las agujas en el nueve ¿Tan rápido se le paso la tarde? Eran pasadas las nueve y ya estaba agotadísimo, fue directo al baño a cepillarse los dientes, mientras lo hacía unos ojos verdes se le vinieron a la mente, ya era tarde ¿No tendría hambre? En todo caso le daría de comer y él se haría a dormir.

Se enjuago la boca, camino hasta la habitación, donde encontró al pequeño semi humano dormido sobre el libro, ambos en el piso, menos mal y era principio de primavera sino pescaría un resfriado. Con una sonrisa se acercó al menor para poder dejar el libro a un lado en el piso, si a Onodera le gustaba tanto no podía dejarlo donde no lo alcanzase, no se arriesgaría a repetir el incidente de la cocina. Apago la luz y se recostó con el menor, quien se acurruco contra el casi enseguida, valla que tenía un sueño pesado, también lo sintió ronronear suavemente, quizás estuviese enojado con él pero por lo menos no lo rechazaba, no tardó mucho en quedarse dormido.

Se despertó de golpe algo asustado, y con un poco de sudor frio… hace mucho tiempo no tenía una pesadilla, no recordaba que había soñado pero sus latidos estaban muy agitados como para negarlo.

-¿Ritsu…?-se incorporó un poco tratando de no aplastarlo, hasta que noto que no se encontraba en la cama-¿Ritsu…?-se fijó debajo de esta pero tampoco estaba. Se preocupó al no notarlo en la habitación, que aunque estaba aún de noche, veía con bastante claridad gracias a la luna.

Se levantó con cuidado de no aplastar a Ritsu en caso de que estuviera por ahí. Encendió la luz y lo busco por el piso pero no había señales de este. Se encamino hacia la sala, donde lo encontró.

Apago la luz y se recostó con molestia tapándose sobre la cabeza, refunfuñando cosas entre dientes. Su propio repentino enojo lo tenía demasiado confundido, si no lo quería cerca se hubiera ido de la habitación.

.

.

.

.

.

El olor de la carne cocinada llego sin rodeos a su nariz, se desperezo un poco notando la pequeñez de su lecho. Se salió de entre las "sabanas" para dirigirse donde estaba el mayor; sabía que no debía ser una molestia para el editor pero con tan buenas comidas que cocina es muy difícil acercarse, además debía darle los buenos días.

-¡Miau…!-el mayor no volteo solo siguió con lo suyo como si estuviera solo-¡Miau…!-el de ojos avellana volteo como si recién lo notaba, aunque solo engaño a Onodera.

-Ha…-volvió su vista a la comida-Mejor lávate o algo… ya vamos a comer-el menor lo miro entre confundido y triste, muy triste.

Salió casi arrastrando los pies, había molestado de nuevo al mayor aunque ahora no sabía porque, si ayer no lo había molestado para que lo bajara de la mesa, no lo molesto en toda la tarde y a la noche le dejo la cama para él solo. ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué haría?

El mayor observo al pequeño irse despacio, y alcanzo a notar su cara de tristeza ¿Por qué era él el deprimido si él no fue ignorado todo el día? Sin mencionar que se había ido a su cómoda cajita a dormir él solo, si no quería que lo tocara no lo hubiera esperado en el mercado, se pudo bien haber ido a donde quisiera.

…..

El resto del domingo pasó tranquilamente; o al menos eso aparentaba, ya que luego del almuerzo el menor se había marchado a la habitación a leer el final del libro y el mayor, una vez ordenado y guardado todo, se había propuesto terminar su trabajo.

Al cabo de unas horas cuando el reloj marcaba las siete de la tarde y el mayor seguía con su trabajo, cuando Ritsu se acercó-después de haber juntado mucho valor-con una hoja en la mano, insistiendo que el mayor lo leyera, tomo la hoja leyendo lo escrito.

"_¿Sigues enojado?"_

¿Enojado él? Si el castaño lo evitaba a toda costa.

-No estoy enojado… la pregunta más bien debería hacértela a ti ¿Sigues enojado, Ritsu?-el menor lo miro confundido, pero también alegre al escuchar la explicación del azabache-Digo… ayer me evitaste todo el día y después te fuiste a dormir solo, yo digo solamente, pero trata de comunicarme si estas tan enojado como para que no quieras mi contac…-vio como el menor negaba frenéticamente, comenzó a saltar para poder alcanzar el papel cosa que el mayor le cedió y se fue corriendo como podía con la hoja hacia la habitación-¡Ritsu…!-suspiro viendo como desaparecía detrás de la pared.

Mientras acomodaba bien todos sus papeles miraba de reojo la entrada de la sala para ver si el menor aparecía por ella. Hasta ahora se encontraba confundido con la actitud del castaño, si no estaba enojado ¿Por qué lo evitaba? Cuando estaba por levantarse, vio un pequeño manchón café claro, que dejo la hoja cerca de él en el piso y corrió hacia la habitación de vuelta, aunque alcanzo a notar un color rojizo en él. Tomo la hoja con cuidado y la volteo.

_"No estoy enojado,_

_es que no quería ser una molestia para ti._

_Te vi muy enojado cuando me aleje de ti cuando_

_estábamos en la tienda…"_

Viro el rostro varias veces del papel a la puerta, incrédulo. Se levantó apresurado para ir al cuarto, donde abrió totalmente la puerta asustando al menor, que volteo a verlo asustado y con lágrimas en las mejillas, había incomodado de vuelta al mayor y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Para su sorpresa el azabache se arrodillo frente a él y con cuidado se dedicó a secarle las diminutas lágrimas que empapaban su rostro.

-Escúchame… No me enoje-siguió secando su rostro-simplemente me sentí…-miro el rostro del pequeño ya sin lágrimas, pero si con ojos en tonos rojizos, y aunque sabía que se encontraban de ese modo por algo triste, no pudo evitar pensar que sus obres jades se veían más bellas y brillantes que nunca-…Impotente-el menor lo miro sin comprender-nunca se me cruzo que tú te bajaste por tu cuenta… yo… pensé que te habías caído o desmallado por el golpe de antes-interrumpió al menor al ver como este abría la boca-solo escúchame ¿Sí?-el menor asintió-Perdón-corrió la mirada de la esmeralda-el que te calleras fue mi culpa por dejarte solo en la cocina… también es mi culpa que te hicieras tantos problemas tu solo, por no decirte nada de frente…-bufo-… actué como un idiota-un pequeño silencio se formó en la habitación.

El mayor no podía mirarlo a los ojos, se sentía un idiota, un tarado bien parado, interrumpió sus negativos pensamientos al sentí como Ritsu le jaloneaba la manga, volvió a mirarlo y este le hacía señas para que se agachara cosa que hizo, un intento de sonrojo surco el rostro de el de ojos avellana; Ritsu, el tímido orejas de gato, lo había besado en la mejilla. Alejo un poco el rostro cuando le menor lo hizo, este lo miraba con un tierno sonrojo en el rostro y una sonrisa feliz y tímida en la boca. El corazón del mayor palpito como hace mucho no lo hacía; quería ver esa sonrisa siempre en su rostro.

-Idiota…-susurro el menor aun con su alegre expresión, como el mayor todavía estaba arrodillado en el piso Ritsu se apoyó en sus rodillas, suspirando ya más relajado.

-Tu eres el idiota…-acerco una mano a su cuerpito para acariciarlo como lo haría con un pequeño minino, Onodera soltó una risilla que resonó en los oídos del más alto como una melodía sacándole una sincera sonrisa, de esas que Ritsu deseaba ver, y que por suerte logro advertir.

Estuvieron unos momentos más en silencio hasta que el mayor recordó algo crucial

-Entonces dime… ¿Por qué te bajaste de mi saco…?-el orejas de gato se sonrojo furiosamente, pero ya no quería mentirle al mayor, así que con un suspiro y la cara echa tomate escribió en la misma hoja su respuesta le indico al mayor que esperara y a los minutos se la entregó al ojimiel agachando la mirada azorado.

"_Es que había olido a otro gato, uno de verdad no como yo sino de verdad y era el que tú tenías en brazos cuando hablabas con aquellas personas. Pensé que si actuaba como un gato que no te diera problemas no me echarías de aquí, porque no me quiero ir, este lugar es cálido. Pero tu veías a aquel gato con cariño, y pensé que tal vez quieras a uno de verdad y no un híbrido como yo. Porque le acariciabas detrás de la oreja como a mí y me hizo sentir triste y enojado tal vez un poco que yo fuera traído a tu vida a la fuerza. Lo siento"_

Miro al pequeño que se encontraba mirando hacia cualquier lado menos a él; él lo había visto con Sorata en el supermercado y se estaba haciendo toda una historia en la cabeza… otra cosa que le llamo la atención fue que se enojara por el hecho de verlo con el gato, quizás Ritsu…

-Ritsu…-lo llamo captando la atención de este-¿Estas celoso de Sorata?-sonrió con gracia, pero el contrario no lo acompaño en el gesto, no ahora que el mayor si parecía tener aprecio por aquel animal, eso lo desánimo un poco-Sorata, te aclaro antes que te hagas ideas que no son de nuevo…-sonrió- era mío.-Ritsu le miro a los ojos-Pero se lo di a un amigo cuando no podía hacerme cargo de una mascota, nunca se lo reclame porque él ya se había encariñado con el gato, pero aun lo quiero porque era mío después de todo...

No sabía muy bien porque le explicaba tanto al menor cuando él nunca le rindió cuentas a nadie, pero si sabía algo; no quería verlo llorar de nuevo

-No lo traeré aquí, lo prometo, así como te prometo que tú tampoco te iras-los ojos verdes se abrieron sorprendidos-así que deja de hacerte ideas que no son ¿De acuerdo?-el menor agacho la mirada, prohibiéndola del mayor, pero los sollozos no-¿Por qué lloras…?-no lo miro-¿Estas bien, Ritsu…?-el nombrado levanto la mirada dejando ver lágrimas en sus mejillas pero que eran opacadas por la enorme sonrisa que mostraba el menor, que asintió y se abrazó a las rodillas del otro.

-Feliz…-susurro cerrando sus esmeraldas para al poco tiempo dormirse con las caricias que el mayor le daba, que también mostraba una espléndida mueca de felicidad.

Esa noche, que aunque estaban en primavera era un poco fría, durmieron en la misma cama tapados hasta el cuello. Ritsu no durmió en su cuello pero si a su lado, ambos de costado dándose la cara. Y tal vez inconscientemente, ambos sonriendo mientras Onodera tomaba el dedo de Takano entre su manita y así con le suave arrullo del ronroneo gatuno, Masamune durmió en paz de nuevo… una agradable paz provocada por Onodera Ritsu.

.

.

.

**Que les parecio? :3 a mi me encanto, y lo mejor es que me salio bastante algo xD**

**Dejen sus comentarios y díganme que opinan ;)**

**Ahora un adelanto;**

**ya pasaron su fin de semana solos, pero ahora se viene el trabajo… la soledad y los remolinos de sentimientos…CHAN!**

**Nos leemos luego chicos, cuídense C:**


	5. Convivencia

**Ho-hola (apenada) (Super mega inclinacion de perdon) Sumimasen! D:**

**La verdad es que tuve un bloqueo mental y las ideas se fueron a donde quisieron y ya no las encontré, pero ahora… chan… ¡Aquí está el capítulo! la verdad es que no sabía si alargarla o no, y de hacerlo el "como" se me complicaba. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**¡AH! Les quiero agradecer los comentarios y que tengan ****la historia como favorita. Me siguen emocionando sus palabras :3**

**Y por cierto lony-chan, te aseguro que lo último que haces es fastidiar, de hecho me divierten y gustan mucho tus comentarios :D**

**Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

**Capítulo 5:**

**Convivencia.**

Abrió los ojos lentamente acostumbrándose a la luz de la ventana y cuando los abrió por completo enfoco su avellana mirada en el techo dejando escapar un suspiro, y enseguida escucho otro, pero más suave, proveniente de su lado derecho, miro algo sonriente al pequeño bulto que se removía bajo las sabanas. Lo destapo, viendo cómo se enrollaba haciéndose bolita sobre la cama y lo observo por unos momentos más…

...una semana...

Desde el incidente en la tienda ya había pasado una semana y la verdad es que acostumbrarse a cuidar de otra persona era duro, no es que Onodera molestara mucho realmente pero el hecho de preocuparse de donde estaba lo desgastaba mucho... y ahora que se fijaba... en estos días solo comían juntos y de vez en cuando-si es que no tenía mucho trabajo- se sentaban en la habitación a leer, y en el resto del día Ritsu se encontraba solo entonces… ¿Cómo iba al baño? ¿No tendría algo de hambre durante el día? ¿O sed?... Volvió a enfocar su vista en él y noto como sus prendas, el pantalón blanco y la remera negra, tenían algo de polvo en ellas ¿No se sentiría sucio con eso puesto?

Se levantó despacio, cuidando de no aplastar al pequeño para ir a bañarse e irse al trabajo, aún era muy temprano pero estaba lo suficiente descansado ya. Nunca se había puesto a pensar en cosas básicas que necesitaría el pequeño, como bañarse o ir al baño. Él nunca se ocupó de otra persona, incluso Sorata, Takafumi termino haciéndose cargo de él… ¿Y ahora? Estaba en el baño, en SU casa, con una criatura "mitológica" o algo así en su habitación y sin saber cómo hacerse cargo de él. Aunque no todo era malo; se había dado cuenta que desde que Ritsu llego a su "hogar", dormía como un bebe, literal, pues se despertaba renovado y hasta con ganas de trabajar, cosa que no sucedía desde hace mucho tiempo, no es que odiara su trabajo pero era en cierto punto desgastador. Además de que la compañía que le daba no le desagradaba en casi nada, a menos que llorara, como le inquietaba la manera en la que lo hacía. En ese aspecto parecía un niño, pareciera que al hacerlo lo hiciera de manera demasiado sincera y lo abrumaba de manera inevitable. En la semana había lagrimeado dos veces como mínimo por haberse golpeado la cabeza con algún mueble, y si no fuera porque escuchaba el pequeño golpe no se habría siquiera enterado, ya que Ritsu pretendía esconderlo yéndose a la habitación en silencio. Noto que había tomado esa reacción como algo frecuente; si algo le incomodaba o se sentía triste se iba a la habitación hasta que se le pasaba. Solo esperaba que no fuera algo malo...

Salió de la ducha con una toalla como única prenda y el departamento aún se escuchaba vacío, cuando llego al cuarto se percató de que Onodera seguía tendido en la cama solo que se había acurrucado más hacia las sabanas. Estiro una mano para despertarlo pero recordó un detalle; estaba desnudo.

Tomo lo necesario y volvió al baño, unos momentos después-vestido con su habitual remera negra y pantalones oscuros- se dispuso a despertar al menor.

-Ritsu…-murmuro, pero no obtuvo respuesta-oye Ritsu, levántate…-ya no lo movió pero se le quedo viendo mientras le acariciaba detrás de la oreja. El menor suspiro y se removió lentamente, dejando entre ver para deleite del mayor unos somnolientos y brillantes ojos esmeraldas que lo veían con cariño, el ojiverde le sonrió con suavidad aun sin levantar la cabeza-¿Dormiste bien?-asintió estirándose cual animal y sentarse en la cama-Ritsu…-llamo la atención del menor; quien se restregaba un ojo semi-dormido, adorable-Sé que es algo temprano pero… ¿No quisieras darte un baño?- lo observo sin entender del todo-Digo, porque tus ropas parecen algo sucias y debe ser algo incómodo…-este se levantó para tomar una hoja para contestarle al mayor-…tendré que comprarle algo para que aprenda a hablar…-murmuro para sí mismo, al tiempo que recibía en las manos la respuesta del minino.

_"No te preocupes por eso, no me molesta estar sucio…"_

Escuchar eso no lo contento.

-Aunque me digas eso, no me gusta que andes con esas fachas…-lo pensó un momento antes de hablar-… buscare algo en lo que puedas bañarte y te vendré a buscar, y mientras lo haces yo lavare tu ropa-notaba que quería decirle algo, pero se le adelanto-si vas a poner alguna escusa no te servirá, no entro al trabajo hasta dentro de dos horas así que tengo tiempo de sobra ¿De acuerdo?-le sonrió tranquilamente, raro en él, causándole un sonrojo al castaño quien asintió devolviéndole la sonrisa-Estaré en la cocina…-sin más salió de allí, dejando atrás a un muy sonrojado y avergonzado Ritsu.

¿Tan deplorable se veía como para que Takano quisiera que se bañara? …Aunque tenía razón, su ropa comenzaba a llenarse de polvo pero ¿Cómo la lavaría? Volvió a sonrojarse al ver en su mente al editor sonriéndole con calma; el incidente del supermercado ya había quedado atrás y ahora podría decir que el mayor le sonreía más. Sonrió con cariño al mentalizar su imagen de nuevo… había logrado hacer al mayor feliz.

Takano es encontraba en la cocina calentando agua para el café, aún era temprano y la pereza le estaba cobrando la factura, pero debía hacerse cargo del menor como correspondía, además de que verlo avergonzado era algo que le entretenía. Cuando el agua estaba en su punto se dispuso a buscar una taza para preparar la infusión, tomo una de color negro y al sacarla noto otra que resaltaba en color azul. Él no tenía una taza como esa, al menos no recordaba una de ese tamaño, porque era grande y redonda. ¿Cuándo la había comprado? Se encogió de hombros y siguió con lo suyo, pero se detuvo antes de tomar la cafetera… tenía una idea.

Dejo la cocina ordenada, con el café a medias y salió rumbo a la habitación con la taza en mano para buscar a Ritsu, pero no lo encontró de inmediato, sino que lo encontró en el baño* cuando escucho el grifo abrirse, abrió la puerta de golpe asustando a Onodera que se encontraba bajo el chorro de agua, con las mejillas sonrojadas y la ropa muy empapada.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo Onodera?!-se acercó sacando al minino de debajo del agua comprobando, al tocar el líquido, que estaba demasiado frio-Esta helada Ritsu...-pronuncio más calmado-¿Que querías hacer?-busco la manera de explicarse, lo logro torpemente pero el mayor entendió-¿Lavar tu ropa?-el menor asintió-Pero te dije que yo me encargaría de eso...-suspiro viendo como bajaba sus orejitas levemente. Sonrió de la misma manera y tironeo de una de ellas causando que lo mirase-No se desanimes, no me enoje pero no vuelvas a meterte en agua tan helada ¿Sí?-asintió con las mejillas sonrosadas-Bien, encontré esto que podría servirte para bañarte...-dijo mostrándole la taza azul-Mira...-la coloco en el lavabo, llenándola con agua templada; controlo bien que no estuviera ni muy caliente ni muy fría-Sácate la ropa y métete al agua-dijo poniendo un poco de jabón líquido en ella-Ritsu, quier...-se cayó al ver como apretaba su pequeña camisa negra en sus manos y miraba sonrojado el piso. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de lo que pidió; si se avergonzaba con verlo a él semi-desnudo, si le pedía que se desnudara él, él pobre sufriría fiebre. Se voltéo, no sin antes hacer un poco de espuma en la taza-Adelante... no te mirare-él menor lo observo unos instantes antes de sacarse todo, cosa que le causo escalofríos al contacto con la cerámica blanca y el ambiente del baño.

-Miau...-murmuro apenado, hundiendo media cara en el agua cuando el mayor volteo; por suerte la espuma le tapaba el resto del cuerpo.

Takano lo ayudo a bañarse, primero dejo la taza con Ritsu dentro a un costado sobre el lavabo y él se dispuso a lavar su ropa. Aunque no le dejo ayudarle más que pasarle el shampoo y el acondicionador. Ritsu se lavó el cabello y se hundía de vez en cuando para enjuagarse, además de disfrutar de la sensación del agua tibia en su piel. Masamune termino casi en seguida, sorprendiéndose de dejar las prendas bastantes limpias, teniendo en cuenta que nunca había lavado a mano su ropa. Mientras estrujaba la tela, vio como Ritsu jugaba con la espuma restante, enserio que parecía un niño, y ahora-como le ocurrió varias veces en la semana-recordaba las palabras en la carta de cuando llego _"…No existen muchos como él y la verdad es que no muchas personas los tratan bien, ya que siempre terminan en el mercado negro o en lugares peores…" _esas palabras se le venían a la cabeza cada vez que veía a Ritsu con esa mirada alegre que inconscientemente ponía cuando hacía algo juntos, se preguntaba como lo habrían tratado antes de que llegara, la curiosidad de decía que preguntara pero su mente le decía que no, no quería que recordara algo que lo pusiera triste así que lo mejor era aguantarse.

Onodera noto que el agua comenzaba a enfriarse más no dijo nada, notaba al mayor ya ocupado con su ropa como para que lo molestase más. Se quedó quieto esperando a que el mayor terminara, y por ello noto el agua más fría sacándole un leve temblor, sin embargo no se quejó. Escucho una leve risa proveniente del mayor, volteo hacia él, encontrando su mirada avellana sobre él y una sonrisa burlona.

-Te vas a congelar si sigues sin decir nada-dijo-¿Por qué no puedes pedir que te saque y ya?-pregunto serio, veía tierno el que Ritsu sea tímido pero de hay una diferencia entre tierno e idiota, quizás no idiota pero no podía considerarse una molestia todo el tiempo ¿No?

Dejo la ropa se secando a un costado, tomo una toalla y se apresuró a sacar al pequeño, aunque el rostro encendido del menor le causo gracia, se mantuvo calmo para no reír y volteo para darle más privacidad al castaño, quien no tardo en salir del agua-casi fría- para en volverse en la toalla que sostenía el azabache.

-Miau…-pronuncio despacio y rojo, demasiado.

Takano lo llevo a la habitación, donde lo dejo sobre la cama rodeado de las sabanas y se volvió al baño para poner a secar la ropa sobre el calefón, si bien el departamento no estaba muy frio, la ropa no se secaría por si sola a tiempo, y no dejaría al menor envuelto solamente en esa toalla… podría pescar un resfriado.

Fue hasta la cocina dejando el café a un lado y preparar algo de chocolate caliente, llevándolo en la misma taza negra con un sorbete en ella. En cuanto llego al cuarto, vio como el pequeño se acurrucaba insistentemente contra la toalla. Era como un gato ¿No? Y ellos aunque estén en verano, cuando los bañas siguen temblando*.

Camino hasta la cama tomando al minino entre sus brazos, dándole un poco de calor extra y noto como había dejado de temblar un poco, haciéndole sonreír, cosa que pasó desapercibida para el semi-felino.

-¿Mucho mejor, no?-miro al menor a los ojos, provocándole un notable sonrojo pero de todos modos sonrío feliz por su preocupación, luego de unos momentos el moreno hablo-… no puedo dejarte solo… te podrías enfermar…-susurro para sí mismo, miro hacia los lados buscando un objeto en especial, al no verlo observo bajo la cama, encontrando a un lado el último libro de Usami-sensei, el que Ritsu había estado leyendo esta última semana-… como yo lo he leído ya ¿Te parece que lo leamos juntos?...-el menor lo miro confundido, luego avergonzado para finalmente sonreír como un niño, logrando que algo en el corazón de Masamune palpitara como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía-¿Ya lo habías comenzado a leer, no?-asintió-¿Marcaste la página?-volvió a asentir, miro el costado superior del libro encontrando un pequeño papel a modo de seña y miro con curiosidad al minino-¿Ya vas por esta parte…?-lo miro sin entender su asombro y asintió levemente-Vaya…lees rápido ¿Entiendes todo en él?-meneo la cabeza en negativa-Bueno, te ayudare cuando no entiendas algo ¿Esta bien?

Ritsu estaba hasta cierto punto abrumado, Masamune estaba siendo muy amable y hasta detallista, y el no estar acostumbrado a tanto afecto lo descolocaba un poco, pero sabía que si Takano era amable significaba que no lo había molestado en esos días, y que podría hacerlo, al menos, tan feliz como él lo era en su casa.

Se quedaron leyendo por lo menos una hora; Takano boca abajo sobre su cama, el libro levantado de forma vertical frente a sus rostros y Ritsu, envuelto aun en la toalla, pero el frió pasaba de largo de su cuerpo ya que el brazo del moreno lo semi rodeaba con él. Los momentos transcurridos eran serenos, el editor ayudaba a Onodera cuando no entendía algo del libro, y en menos de lo pensado lo terminaron, ya que el castaño había llegado casi al final por si solo; Takano se levantó estirando los brazos, dejando a Ritsu envuelvo en la toalla pero esta vez sintiendo el frió y el vacío sin los brazos de Masamune a su alrededor.

-¿Qué te pareció el final Onodera?-el de ojos pasto asintió con una sonrisa estampada-Si a mí también me gusto bastante…-comento, miro la hora notando que eran las siete con veinte-vaya… paso muy rápido el tiempo…-murmuro más para sí mismo que para el menor-Voy a buscar tu ropa, no te muevas-salió rumbo a ella, estaba ya seca y un poco tibia, le vendría bien al menor por lo que se apresuró a volver con él-póntela rápido, que aun esta tibia-se las dejo en las manitas y se volteó al momento, dándole privacidad.

-Miau…-llamo la atención del mayor para que volteara, viendo cómo se encontraba ya con su impecable ramera negra y el lustre pantaloncito blanco.

-Mejor ¿No?-asintió, con las mejillas carmín-Me tengo que ir, te dejare de comer y agua antes de irme ¿De acuerdo?-no le dio tiempo de responder y camino hasta la cocina donde tomo un vaso de jugo de naranja y un emparedado con jamón, no sería la gran hazaña culinaria, pero le ayudaría a pasar la mañana. Volvió al cuarto con los alimentos en ambas manos; Ritsu estaba acomodando el libro a un costado de la cama-¿Quieres leer otro…?-pregunto una vez dejo todo al alcance el castaño, quien afirmó de forma lenta-Pues…-miro su estantería-toma-agarro un libro que estaba casi apartado, era delgado, mucho más que todos los demás en la repisa-Lo compre de paso cuando viaje por trabajo y visite una librería de libros usados, creo que es para niños, ya que es una traducción, pero es interesante-se lo paso, y por el escaso peso, Ritsu lo pudo tomar sin problemas, aunque era un poco grande-Es de una autora latinoamericana, y la manera en que escribe es simple, no tendrás problemas-Onodera se lo agradeció en silencio y leyó el título en la tapa _"El libro perdido"*._

Ya vestido normalmente-hasta ese momento llevaba puesto el pijama- tomo su maletín y, sin antes despedirse del menor en el gekan, salió rumbo a la editorial Marukawa. Una vez se cerró la puerta, Ritsu se quedó pensativo; Takano se levantó más atento con él, hasta podría decir que "amoroso" de alguna manera, y como pasa desde la primera vez que le sonrió, no dejaba de sentir su corazón agitado; apretó con su manita la tela sobre el órgano, que como tantas veces en días atrás, palpitaba más rápido de lo que debería.

Se movió hasta el cuarto, con una sonrisa que inevitablemente le apareció en el rostro al entrar, porque vio hay en el piso las cosas que el mayor le había dejado, se acercó y tomo un poco de jugo antes de comenzar con la lectura.

….

Mientras tanto, en la puerta de la editorial, un moreno de ojos avellana entraba perdido en sus pensamientos, ignorando las miradas femeninas que le dirigían; se le notaba diferente.

En la mente de Masamune se debatía un tema; Ritsu. Cuando salía de la estación vio un promocional de una nueva obra de Usami-sensei, así que pasaría a la librería cuando volviera, también debía llevarle una libreta a Ritsu para que pudiera escribir a gusto y no anduviera escribiendo en cualquier parte, eso sería un problema más adelante; aunque también podría enseñarle a hablar, hasta ahora lo único que sabía decir era "idiota", ahora que se fijaba ¿Cómo sabia Ritsu su nombre? Él no se lo había mencionado antes del incidente, aunque no le dio mucha importancia al asunto. Presiono el botón para llamar el ascensor con una mueca divertida al recordar la cara del felino al decirlo, era tierno, no podía ni siquiera intentar negarlo. No hacia ni una semana que tenía a este huésped inesperado, y técnicamente le estaba cambiando la vida, de forma figurativa; paso de querer deshacerse de él a preocuparse demás y del frio de su departamento a una bienvenida cálida… la verdad es que con Ritsu hay para darle la bienvenida y verlo alegre en su lectura, de daba una sensación…

Un golpe lo saco de su ensoñación al salir del ascensor.

-¿Kisa-san, que le sucede?-pregunto a su empleado, que llevaba unos manuscritos en las manos, y respiraba de forma agitada.

-¡Takano-san!-exclamo aliviado-¡Por fin llega!-comento lloroso, con aspecto chibi-¡Isaka-san nos ha hecho algo horrible!-se lamentó.

-Tsk… ¿Y ahora que hizo el idiota?-pregunto una vez entro en el departamento "doncella", donde sus subordinados parecían casi desesperados.

-El idiota…-pronuncio Isaka detrás de él, Kisa se fue a esconder a su escritorio, aunque Takano no presentaba ni el más mínimo rastro de arrepentimiento-…Pensó en una súper idea para aumentar las ventas-sonrió con malicia-…¡Un especial de medio mes del departamento Esmeralda!-grito eufórico.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!-contesto en grito… pero de enojo.

…..

Acostado en el piso con el libro abierto de par en par se encontraba Ritsu leyendo el libro que Takano le dio… o presto en todo caso. Cuando estaba en la parte más interesante del capítulo su estómago rugió con algo de fuerza, recordando-y después de ver el reloj- que ya pasaba de medio día, dejo el libro por la paz y corrió a comer el emparedado, aunque era solo la mitad ya que comió un poco después de que el moreno se marchara. Ahora se encontraba sentado en el piso, mirando el vaso y el plato; ambos vacíos… al igual que su estómago. Se recostó en el suelo, tratando en un intento inútil, de calmar su apetito.

Luego de unos momentos en esa posición estaba por darse una vuelta en el mundo de los sueños cuando escucho unos pasos en el pasillo; pensando que era el mayor corrió para recibirlo sin embargo al llegar a la puerta del cuarto sintió un olor diferente al del hombre moreno: era un olor femenino, aunque este se le hacía familiar. Asustado de igual manera al ver que alguien entrara además de Masamune, se escondió detrás de la puerta esperando que se fuera. _"¡Takano-san!" _pensaba asustado. Sin embargo escucho una pequeña y delicada risa que se desvaneció en el aire junto a su olor.

Aunque temeroso, se asomó para asegurarse de que esa persona se hubiera marchado, sintiendo al instante como un delicioso aroma entraba en su sistema respiratorio. Viro el rostro hacia la puerta encontrando un pequeño paquete envuelto en un papel gris, se acercó más confiado y motivado por el olor agradable. Una vez lo tuvo enfrente rompió despacio el envoltorio encontrando algo que le hizo rugir el estómago; en una bandeja más o menos mediana se encontraba rodeado de ensalada una porción de pollo y a un costado una cajita de jugo de naranja, pero antes de llegar a tocar la comida, una nota le llamo la atención, _"Que lo disfrutes"_, decía esta. Sin pensarlo dos veces se sentó a degustar los alimentos. Mientras una misteriosa silueta miraba desde la calle el edificio que se alzaba frente suyo.

-Sigues igual de lindo Ritsu…-rio tranquilamente y sin más se volteó para alejarse del lugar.

….

Ya eran pasadas las tres de la tarde y no conseguía convencer a la autora de aceptar el proyecto. Justo hoy, que había decidido hacerse cargo de Ritsu correctamente, Isaka le salía con esto. Su maldita suerte no podía ser peor…

-Sensei, le digo que debe hacerlo de lo contrario podrían demandarla-soltó un pesado suspiro ante las réplicas de la autora-No, Sensei, no es el siguiente capítulo, podría hacer una serie de partes cómicas o algún doujinshi no importa-espero a que terminara de hablar-tiene una semana Sensei, no debe ser muy largo, estará combinado con los demás mangas que trabajamos…-antes de que pudiera seguir la autora pareció calmarse y termino aceptando, haciendo que suspirara esta vez, de alivio-Me alegro que recapacitara Sensei, estaré esperando por su manuscrito, cuídese-sin más colgó mostrando, para sorpresa de algunos o muchos empleados, una sonrisa tranquila pero que se desvaneció al tomar otra vez él tuvo para llamar a otra autora… pedía a Dios algo de paciencia.

-Gracias por su trabajo…-pronuncio despacio y cansancio tomando su maletín para partir a la salida.

Para cuando atravesó la puerta de la editorial, inhalo profundamente y exhalo de igual forma; el maldito proyecto de Isaka le había arruinado su idea de ir hasta el departamento a medio día y cocinarle a Ritsu, porque no esperaba que se conformara con un emparedado durante todo el día.

Sin más se dirigió a una librería donde sabía que tendrían el libro de Usami; una de las sucursales más grandes de Marimo. Llego a ella en unos pocos minutos.

Ya tenía el libro en mano y pagaba en la caja, cuando recordó las cosas que tenía que comprar para Onodera.

-Espérame un momento que olvide algo…

-No hay problema, mientras le aparto el libro-comento el empleado de aire principesco.

Se dirigía a el área de papelería noto a un chico de ojos verdes que salía del área de mangas con el último tomo de "The Kan", sin poder evitarlo se le quedo viendo cuando le paso por al lado, tenía ojos verdes y cabello castaño igual que Ritsu, aunque estos eran más oscuros que los del menor.

Sin poder evitarlo se imaginó al minino como una persona normal, se veía bien; de la misma altura que el chico que vio, y sus brillantes ojos esmeraldas mirándolo… sacudió la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos, era estúpido pensar así.

Cogió una libreta más o menos pequeña y se volvió a la caja, pasando por un para exclusivo para los niños… enserio que esa librería era enorme de cierta manera. Vio como una madre veía un libro con un niño que no tendría más de tres años, le repetía las palabras del texto de este y el niño-inútilmente casi-trataba de repetirlas, viro hacia el estante donde se exhibían libros como el que leía la madre y su hijo. Sin dudarlo mucho tomo uno yendo a pagar.

….

-¡Ritsu!-entro al departamento, con ambas manos ocupadas; una con su maletín y la otra con las bolsas de la librería-¡Ritsu!-repitió al no tener con ninguna contestación.

Se quitó los zapatos y camino hasta la habitación, sin siquiera sacarse el abrigo encontrando al menor dormido, como tantas veces antes, sobre un libro colocado en el piso. Dejo las bolsas a un costado, se sacó la gabardina y movió un poco al menor-Oye…Ritsu-este lo escucho y abrió los ojos sorprendido al verlo junto a él.

-¡Miau…!-contesto alegre, pero enseguida recordó el incidente del intruso. No había pasado nada, incluso pudo almorzar pero eso no quitaba que había entrado alguien más que el mayor al departamento.

-¿Ritsu? ¿Estás bien?-pregunto curioso al ver la expresión confundida del de orejas gatunas.

Pero este negó con una sonrisa en el rostro, no había pasado nada como para preocuparse, además de que la comida había estado deliciosa. Notó, entonces, las bolsas detrás del editor; este al ver su curiosidad, sonrió y acerco las bolsas al ojiverde.

-Te traje algo…

* * *

***No recuerdo bien si el baño queda en algún lugar de la casa o en la habitación de Takano, así que lo ubique en su cuarto. Corríjanme si me equivoque…**

***A mis gatos los baño en verano solamente y si es posible en el momento que hace más calor, pero he notado que siempre tiemblan :S**

***"El libro perdido" de Liliana Cinetto lo ley el trimestre pasado en la escuela y me gusto bastante, tiene como 175 paginas, así que imagínense el grosor.**

**yyyyy? les gusta el suspenso?**

**Por ciertoooo... les queria pedir una pequeña pequeña ayudita :) ... ¡¿QUE CARAJOS LE HIZO HAINTANI-SAN A TAKANO?!**

**Quiero ponerlo como el "malo" pero necesito saber que hizo. Me ayudan? en los capitulos que puedo leer, porque nunca encuentro el manga entero, nunca me entere que hizo.**

**No puedo prometer que no me atrasare porque no tengo idea de que sera de mi vida escolar xD**

**Cuidensen y si logro, y Kami me deja, actualizo el fin de semana :D**

**Los quiero minna! Gracias por sus comentarios! :'D. Los aprecio mucho.**

**Dejen unos nuevos! besos 3**


	6. Entre la Convivencia… y sorpresas

**CHAANNNN! :D Mi reaparicion, que tal? xD**

**La verdad es que lo siento mucho, no actualice por floja, falta de inspiracion y por la pinche escuela -.-**

**No voy a prometer nada del proximo capitulo porque me conozco y no les cumplo, Sumimasen! :'(**

**En fin, que lo disfruten #se va#**

* * *

**Capítulo 6:**

**Entre la Convivencia… y sorpresas**

**..**

**..**

Como si nada esa noche paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

En especial para los de Takano, que se despertó con los primeros rayos del sol, sintiendo en el cuello una contractura por su posición, ya que; cuando le mostro el libro al menor-de eso dos semana atrás- para que pudiera hablar, este se emocionó y comenzó a leerlo, sin embargo se le hacía un poco difícil comenzar a pronunciar las palabras por lo que termino sentado en el piso, él con libro entre las manos y Ritsu acostado en la cama, aunque con medio cuerpo sobe su hombro derecho ayudándole a pronunciar, así se quedaron hasta que cayeron dormidos en algún momento. Esta situación se había repetido varios días, en algunos, se quedaban dormidos sobre la cama sin ningún problema-con el minino acurrucado cerca de su cuello-pero el resto eran, normalmente, en el piso.

Resulto que el menor retenia fácilmente toda la pronunciación que estudiaron, porque lo escuchaba murmurar entre sueños algunas frases, o simplemente silabas, aunque no hablaba mucho con él no pasaban de monosílabos, sin mencionar que no se atrevía a decir su nombre aun. Se levantó, dejando al minino bien acomodado en la cama, y se estiro como lo haría el "animal", tomo algo de ropa de la cómoda y fue a ducharse para poder ir temprano al trabajo, de nuevo se acercaba el fin de ciclo.

El asunto del "ingenioso" plan de Isaka sorprendentemente había sido un éxito, y los autores lograron subir su popularidad. Sobretodo Sensei había logrado un excelente doujinshi, cosa que le descoloco un poco cuando vio, al final del manuscrito, un dibujo de todo los personajes del manga con orejas y cola pero no pregunto nada, sería ridículo si fuera algo más que una coincidencia.

Sorprendentemente el mes había pasado de manera rápida, y demasiado tranquilo a lo que normalmente estaba acostumbrado, sin mencionar que se había dado cuenta-se sentía estúpido por darse cuenta hasta ahora-que con Ritsu sonreía de manera natural, sentía que se olvidaba de todos y lo único que existía era el departamento y ellos. Se metió bajo la lluvia artificial, relajándose al sentir su tibieza, sin más comenzó a bañarse. Aun no entendía del todo sus reacciones para con Ritsu; pero trataba de hacerse cargo del otro como podía, aun se tenía acostumbrar bien.

Abrió sus verdes obres despacio, acostumbrándose a los cálidos rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana, no vio al mayor pero el sonido del agua cayendo le respondió por si sola. Se sonrojo por alguna razón, y tomo el libro de nuevo para leer algunas páginas mientras el mayor salía del baño.

-Cam…p-pa…men…to-pronuncio despacio con algo de dificultad, pero lo logro al igual que los días anteriores. Suspiro tirándose hacia atrás en el colchón, ciertamente había aprendido muchas palabras, pero lo hacía más que nada con las novelas que le pasaba el mayor, porque el libro que le había traído lo usaba solo cuando Takano podía leerlo con él, porque él se lo había dado y solo con él quería leerlo-Tal vez…-tampoco había hablado mucho con el editor porque le avergonzaba, no sabía aún si lo hacía bien aunque lo escuchara todo el tiempo hacerlo-…Tal vez deba comenzar a hacerlo… sino…-murmuro con su vocecilla mientras acariciaba las páginas del delgado libro. En ese momento, la puerta del baño se abrió dejando ver a un Takano ya limpio y vestido, pero Ritsu ni cuenta se dio.

-Buenos días…-pronuncio al verlo recostado con los ojos abiertos, aunque se enderezo al escucharlo.

-¡Buenos días!-casi grito con las mejillas rojas. Takano se le quedo mirando algo sorprendido sin poder evitarlo-¿Pa-Pasa algo…?-indago al no recibir respuesta, y por la mueca del ojimiel.

-No… nada, es que nunca me habías saludado… con palabras-sonrió-me alegra que ya puedas hablar bien-se acercó hasta él y lo tomo en una mano-¿Desayunamos?

-¡Cla-Claro!-pronuncio entrecortado por el nerviosismo, por fin hablaban como un igual. Aunque la risa poco disimulada lo hizo hacer un mohín.

-Estoy contento de que por fin me hables…-lo miro sonriente-…pero podrías practicar hacerlo sin tartamudear ¿No?

-Idiota…-murmuro apenado y sumamente rojo, algo adorable a los ojos del mayor.

-¿Qué quieres comer?

-Le-Leche…-tartamudeo sin poder evitarlo-…o lo que quieras tú-lo miro fijamente mientras caminaban hasta que lo dejo sobre el mesón y comenzaba a preparar sus alimentos.

-Entonces será leche con cereales y un café para mí y leche tibia para ti ¿O quieres con cereales también?

-No... Con la leche está bien… Ta…Takano-s-san…-bajo la mirada sumamente avergonzado, mientras el editor miraba sus orejas tomar un leve color carmín. No pudo evitar la risa que se le escapo, haciendo que Ritsu lo mirara confundido.

-Ritsu, desde que apareciste en mi puerta que te llamo por tu nombre ¿Pero te avergüenzas por llamarme por mi apellido?

-So-Solo me apen-na… y listo… I-Idiota…-el castaño se abochornó aún más. El mayor iba a seguir con los comestibles, cuando recordó un detalle.

-Yo nunca te lo dije, mi apellido me refiero, ¿Cómo lo aprendiste?-dijo, mientras terminaba de preparar el desayuno.

-Pu-Pues… cuando estaba leyendo…-sostuvo su pera con una manita intentando concentrarse

"

_Recorría el departamento memorizando donde estaba casi todo; el baño, la cocina, y los demás cuartos se topó con una habitación que olía muy bien a su parecer; olía a papel. Se encamino mirando la habitación que se encontraba con la luz encendida, "Seguro olvido apagarla", pensó en cuanto paso, reconoció el olor a papel viejo cerca de la cama, y justo ahí, en el estante contiguo al piso, un par de libros tenían un agradable aroma a papel viejo._

_Tiro de uno hasta que logro sacarlo de la repisa, era algo grueso y de color negro con letras blancas, aunque el titulo no lo entendía del todo. Levantó la tapa de este y, en la esquina superior, escrito a lápiz se leía "Saga Masamune", supuso que así se llamaba la persona que acababa de irse. Tuvo curiosidad por el otro que era contrario al que tomo-de color blanco y las letras al dorso eran negras- así que lo tiro de igual manera, y miro la tapa interna encontrando algo que lo confundió…_

"

-… vi que uno de tus libros decía "Saga Masamune", pero luego vi otro que tenía "Saga" tachado y debajo decía "Takano". A-Así que supuse que te llamabas así…-terminó de explicar mirando sus manos que apretaban la prenda superior.

-Ahh… Si…-dejo de mirarlo para seguir con los aperitivos-…Eso lo hice poco después de que mis padres se separaran…-sonrió con algo de nostalgia-…era un inmaduro en aquel tiempo…

-¿Y ahora…?

-¿Y ahora que…?-indago.

-¿Eres inmaduro aun?-preguntó con la más clara inocencia. El mayor lo miro sorprendido-aunque no lo demostró mucho-, y tuvo una idea.

-¿Tú lo crees?-dejo todos los utensilios por la paz y se acercó al menor, quien retrocedió por reflejo hasta que su espalda dio con la pequeña maseta que hacía de decoración-¿Crees que soy inmaduro?-cuestiono con su fisonomía muy cerca de la de Ritsu.

-Cerca…-murmuro rojo como una manzana.

-¿Qué…?-sonrió con algo de burla.

-¡Que…Que estas muy cerca, idiota…!-grito muy ruborizado retrocediendo el rostro todo lo que su cuello le permitía.

-¿Tú crees?-casi susurro viéndolo a milímetros de su rostro.

Avergonzado, rojo, alterado y con los ojos aguados de los nervios, la expresión de Ritsu no tenía precio. Al mayor le pareció que Onodera estaba a dos segundos de desmayarse por lo que se alejó para que se calmara un poco, siguiendo con los alimentos.

Ritsu se deslizo hasta quedar sentado, tratando que su corazón aflojara su carrera; había leído en uno de los libros que cuando el personaje hacia algo parecido lo llamaban "pervertido", pero no podía llamar a Takano de esa manera, le avergonzaría demasiado. Se había quedado tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no sintió la penetrante mirada dorado oscuro sobre él, que lo miraba por si sufría un ataque, pero al ver como se relajaba volvió su vista a la comida, si no se apresuraba se le haría tarde.

Ritsu seguía sumido en sus reacciones frente al más alto, no sabía qué hacer para calmarse frente a Takano, esa era una de las razones por las que no le hablaba; sus nervios lo traicionaban. Asimismo era que no estaba muy acostumbrado a tratos amables, quizás la persona que lo llevaba a todos esos lugares diferentes lo era con él pero no habían hablado nunca, o eso recordaba…

-Ritsu…-pronuncio tratando de llamar su atención-… oye Ritsu, despierta…-chasqueo los dedos frente a él-… está listo el desayuno…-sin más lo tomo con una mano para dejarlo sobre la mesa, y comer, porque ya tenía bastante hambre-… hice tostadas con mermelada también, no sobrevivirás solo con un vaso de leche toda la mañana…

-Creo que tú tampoco lo harás…-lo miro acusatoriamente, más el trabajador se encogió de hombros.

-Estoy acostumbrado, ser editor en jefe quita tiempo de todos lados, hasta para comer-comento mientras se llevaba una cucharada de cereales remojados a la boca.

-De todos modos…-lo miro a sus irises color avellana-… Trata de picar algo en el trabajo ¿De acuerdo?-menciono tranquilo, y concentrado en la tostada en su mano, quizás eso explicaría su falta de atención en las palabras que utilizo.

-Ritsu…-lo llamo haciendo que volteara con parte del pan en su boca, causándole gracia-… ¿Estas preocupado por mi…?-pregunto en una sonrisa conquistadora.

Se formó un momento de silencio, en que ninguno toco la comida y ni respiraciones se escuchaban, pero poco a poco la cara de Onodera se fue tiñendo de rosa, luego de rojo carmín que intentaba quemar sus mejillas y se atragantara un poco con el pan.

-¡I-Idiota!-grito, más que avergonzado-¡Deja de decir cosas vergonzosas!-dejo de verlo al darle la espalda.

-¿Pero no es cierto…?-pregunto de manera calma.

-¡N-No es así!-pronuncio con el rostro carmesí.

-¿Entonces…? ¿Cómo es?-sabía que lo provocaba con su actitud, quizás solo le provocaría un infarto, pero no podía evitarlo.

-¡So-So-lo olvídalo…!-pronuncio aun de espaldas. Sintió la mirada del mayor en su nuca, por lo que viro levemente el rostro para, efectivamente, encontrarse con la mirada castaña del editor-¡¿Qu-Que tanto me ve-ves?!-pregunto a un paso de un paro.

-Nada, nada…-comento, mientras ponía su pera en la palma de la mano.

-¡¿Entonces por qué no dejas mirarme?!

-Porque es divertido ver como reaccionas-comento juguetón, más no dejo de observarlo-… eres tierno cuando lo haces…

-¿Qué-Que cosa…?

-Sonrojarte hasta las orejas…

-¿Qui-Quién está sonrojado…?-coloco las manos en sus mejillas tratando de ocultarlo.

-Tú…-afirmo tranquilo, mientras tomaba la vajilla para lavarla.

-¡No lo estoy!-como pudo bajo de la mesa, y se dirigió al cuarto de vuelta.

-¡Si lo estas!-le grito desde la cocina.

-¡Que no, idiota!-entro a la habitación dejándose caer sobre una almohada sobre el piso. Sonrió, dejando escapar una risa por la pequeña discusión anterior; no estaba enojado, es más, había sido divertido. Suspiro relajando su respiración luego de la risotada; era agradable la sensación.

En la cocina las cosas no eran muy distintas; no había reído como el menor, pero estaba igual de contagiado por el alegre momento. Las discusiones tontas sería algo que disfrutaría hacer con Onodera, se sentía como si tuviera un hermano, cosa que nunca llego a tener, no al menos dentro de lo que fue su familia. Termino de lavar todo, se secó las manos y fue a preparar todo para irse al trabajo. Caminó hasta el dormitorio, y encontró al pequeño tirado sobre la almohada con los brazos extendidos a sus costados y lo ojos abiertos, una imagen parecida a la de unos minutos atrás. Dejo lo que traía en el piso y comento.

-Te levantaste muy pensativo…-dijo mientras revisaba su portafolio.

-¿He?-despertó de su "trance" gracias a la voz del más alto.

-Demasiado…-comento más para sí mismo que para el otro-… Me voy…-se colgó el maletín al hombro y salió del cuarto, seguido por el castaño-… Tratare de venir a prepararte comida a mediodía ¿De acuerdo?-terminaba de ponerse los zapatos y el saco.

-E-Esta bien… pero no te compliques demasiado ¿Sí?-el azabache sonrió para sus adentros, era cómoda la sensación de preocupación a por él-¿Ta-Takano-san…?

-Mande…-se volteó una vez listo para partir.

-Que-Que te vaya bi-bien…-jugaba con sus manos de manera nerviosa y mantenía la mirada gacha; por lo que no vio la sonrisa que le sacó.

-Me voy… Cuídate-termino de pronunciar abriendo la puerta para irse, no sin antes mirar por última vez al castaño, observando su sonrojo y sus ojos fijos en él, quizás debía jugarle una última broma-… No te preocupes demasiado por mi ¿Si?-su sonrojo aumento.

-¡Ya vete!-comento más rojo que una rosa. Cerró la puerta soltando una carcajada corta, y llamo al ascensor para llegar al trabajo de una buena vez.

El menor se volvió a la sala para ver con que se entretenía un rato, se paseó por la casa observando todo como otras veces lo había hecho, pero al pasar a un lado del sillón noto algo cuadrado debajo de este y se acercó para sacarlo de allí; encontrando su caja, la caja en la que llego, en la que despertó para ver a Takano-san frente a él y ahora estaba cubierta de polvo. Toco el borde de esta con cariño; aunque pareciera extraño, le tenía gran aprecio al cuadrado empaque, porque siempre despertaba en ella y además-por loco que se escuchara-sentía una gran paz desde esta. Le sacudió un poco el mullido colchoncito bordo y se sentó sobre él sintiendo su suavidad y confort, al hundirse por su peso noto en la horilla un trozo delgado de tela roja, tiro de él hasta que logro sacarlo, comprobando que era su listón, el que le habían puesto mientras dormía; ahora que lo pensaba un poco, no tenía ningún recuerdo de esa persona que lo cuidaba, lo único que recordaba-y muy levemente-era su aroma, un olor femenino y que coincidía un poco con el de aquella persona que una vez le trajo comida.

Miraba hacia atrás y notaba como habían cambiado las cosas, poco a poco, pero cambiaron; el editor hacia lo posible para poder volver al mediodía, y cocinarle algo, no llegaban a ser cosas muy elaboradas pero si podía almorzaban juntos, esto se le ocurrió al más alto cuando por equivocación se olvidó algo en el departamento hace unas semanas…

"_Entro algo apresurado, tenía media hora para ir y volver al trabajo, se recriminaba el olvidar el manuscrito de Sensei cuando era la fecha de entrega. Estaba por salir de vuelta cuando recayó en algo, ¿Y Onodera? No había aparecido en la puerta y tampoco había alguna señal de que lo hubiera escuchado entrar, a pesar de que lo hiciera tan estrepitosamente; se volvió a la habitación donde lo encontró mirando el plato donde había dejado un emparedado, y ahora se encontraba vacío, iba a hablar cuando escucho-aunque no muy fuerte-el rugido del estómago de Ritsu; se lo recrimino al instante._

_-Ritsu…-dijo para llamarle la atención, este lo miro sorprendido pues no lo había escuchado entrar._

_-Miau…-pronuncio como saludo, el otro suspiro._

_-Ven…-pronuncio volviendo sobre sus pasos e ir a la cocina, saco lo necesario y comenzó a cocinar algo decente-… de ahora en más, vendré a cocinarte cada vez que pueda ¿De acuerdo?_

_El menor quiso contestar-aunque no podía- pero sabía que era más una demanda que pregunta."_

Desde entonces cocinaba o traía comida comprada, pero cumplía con la promesa muda que le hizo.

También estaba el hecho de que solo había utilizado la caja para dormir una sola vez ya que siempre despertaba a un lado del mayor, se sonrojo por los recuerdos; con Takano parecía como si todo fuera algo normal a pesar de no estar acostumbrado a tratos amables. Dejo a un lado el listón y se levantó de donde estaba y se encamino a la habitación para leer un poco.

…

Llego casi enseguida a las oficinas, por suerte no hubo mucho tráfico de camino a allí, entro bajo las miradas femeninas que como siempre admiraban su porte serio. Llamo al ascensor y en unos momentos ya estaba dentro de la caja metálica, pero una voz lo detuvo; o dos mejor dicho.

-Espere…-comento un castaño acompañado del oso gruñón de Marukawa-…ah…-murmuro al reconocerlo-… Buenos días…

-Buenos días, Kirishima-san…-luego recayó en el otro empleado-… Takafumi, buenos días…-comento con gracia al ver el sonrojado rostro de este; el rubio editor le había tomado la mano una vez se cerraron las puertas.

-Bu-Buenos días, Masamune…-tartamudeo con cuidado; su pareja podía ser muy dulce, pero si malinterpretaba algo con ayuda de sus celos, se armaría un gran escándalo, como el que le tomara la mano.

-Kirishima-san…-hablo con calma, llamando la atención de este-… Creo que le dije en el mercado que cuidara de Takafumi…-le recordó-… No veo porque deba sentir celos de mí…

-Solo cuido lo que creo le pertenece a los Kirishima…-hablo también por Hiyori apretando la mano tomada.

La conversación termino en esa frase; con un Kirishima serio, un Takafumi rojo cual manzana y el editor en jefe con una sonrisa ladeada en el rostro; aunque sin más, el ambiente no era tenso.

Las puertas se abrieron para el empleado de ventas, que salió con apuro sin mirar a su pareja, una vez se volvieron a cerrar, el editor en Japun soltó un resignado suspiro; el oso le recriminaría cuando salieran del trabajo aunque quizás ni siquiera lo esperaría.

Bajaron del cubículo y cada quien se fue a su área, aunque al acercarse al departamento "Doncella", la tensión se cortaba con cuchillos.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto directo a sus empleados, los cuales le respondieron son un sobresalto mientras se encaminaba a su silla-¿Y bien…?-volvió a cuestionar.

-Bueno… Vera Takano-san…-comenzó Kisa, pero fue interrumpido.

-¡Ho, Takano!-celebro el de ojos violáceos-¡Qué bueno verte!

-Ojala pudiera decir lo mismo-murmuro en una clase de gruñido-… ¿Qué idea trae ahora Isaka-san?

-Tengo que traer una idea para venir a visitar a mis empleados…-dijo con una radiante sonrisa que, aun sin estar enterado de los hecho, Takano no le creyó. Este miro al asistente del presidente, que suspiro con cansancio; sabía que podía funcionar pero se lamentaba por los editores que se debían hacer cargo de sus ideas.

-¿Qué es…? Dígalo de una vez, así podemos comenzar a trabajar-sentencio ya cansado de tantas vueltas.

-Bueno… la verdad es que como a tu departamento le está yendo tan bien-hizo un además con las manos señalando- que pensé en algo que los ayudaría…

…

Ya pasando unos minutos de las doce, el ojiverde se encontraba boca arriba sobre la misma almohada de esa mañana como protesta en honor a su aburrimiento; parecía que el mayor no iba a poder venir, por lo que sabía dos cosas con certeza; una, que moriría de hambre hasta que llegara el mayor porque se había abastecido ya con lo que el otro le dejo antes de irse; y dos, que se aburriría aún más. Pensó en dormir un poco pero no tenía sueño, y para su desconcierto, se sentía más activo que nunca. Tampoco quería leer, por extraño que parezca.

Quería hablar con Takano; por fin se había animado a hacerlo esa mañana y ahora no se verían hasta la noche, se sentía frustrado y decepcionado de sí mismo. Como si nada una luz se le prendió; ahora podría conversar de mejor manera con él, y hasta podría conocerlo más, como en el desayuno que se enteró de algo de su pasado, pero el…

El sonido de la llave en la cerradura lo saco de sus pensamientos, camino hasta la puerta encontrando al editor sentado a los pies del gekan y con una bolsa al costado.

-¿Ta-Takano-san?-pregunto dudoso llamando la atención de este, se lo veía cansado y ni siquiera había pasado mucho del medio día.

-Ahh hola… Traje la comida…-suspiro mientras ponía de pie para preparar todo y comer. El idiota de Isaka se le había ocurrido, según él "gracias a su buen humor de ese día", darle la oportunidad a jóvenes mangakas del shojo y él y todo el departamento debían hacerse cargo de nuevos mangas cuando, algunos de los que ya tenían a su cargo, estaban en la parte culminante-Es una idiotez…-murmuro sin darse cuenta.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto con cautela e inocencia genuina al azabache, no quería fastidiarlo más de lo que ya se lo notaba.

-Nada. Nada no te preocupes, cosas del trabajo-le sonrió tranquilizándolo, causándole un sonrojo-… ¿Se te apetece pollo?-pregunto repartiendo las porciones en platos.

-¡Cla-Claro!-dijo en una exclamación que, de cierta forma, alegro a Masamune.

Se fueron a sentar al sillón, al menos el más alto, ya que Ritsu se colocó en la baja mesa frente a este donde comenzó a comer luego de dar las gracias. Mientras masticaba miro al mayor fijamente, tratando de animarse a preguntar.

-¿Qué sucede?-lo sorprendió el de mirada avellana-Quieres preguntarme algo-aseguro aun con algo de comida en la boca.

-N-No… yo…so-solo que-quería**-**contesto atropelladamente-… Es que…-miro a los ojos castaños, que lo incitaban a terminar de hablar-…Bueno… es que…como a-ahora puedo ha-hablar bien…-comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos de nuevo-… me-me preguntaba si yo…

-Si podías preguntarme cosas personales…-termino de completar el contrario; viendo con cierta ternura el pronunciado sonrojo del castaño, luego este agacho la mirada y asintió levemente-Adelante…-accedió, sorprendiendo al de orejas gatunas; aunque gratamente-…Pregunta; mientras te pueda contestar lo hare-dijo llevándose un bocado de ensalada a la boca.

-¿Ah-Ah? Bu-Bueno… yo… em…-busco una respuesta o pregunta rápida-… ¿Cu-Cuando es tu cum-cumpleaños?

-El veinticuatro de diciembre…-pronuncio dejando al de ojos jade satisfecho-… ¿Y el tuyo?

-¿Mi qué?-dijo confundido.

-¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?-volvió a cuestionar.

-H-Ha… bueno yo…-agacho la mirada-… no lo sé, nunca me preguntaron por eso, además de que…

-Veintisiete de marzo…-interrumpió la explicación de Ritsu, dejándolo confundido-…Ese fue el día en el que llegaste-dijo haciendo memoria, de eso ya casi dos meses-… Así que si quieres, ese podría ser el día de tu cumpleaños…-no se escuchó más palabrerío después de eso. Solo la respiración de ambos y luego, un pequeño sollozo-¿Ritsu...? ¿Por qué lloras? –cuestiono.

-N-No… yo-dijo limpiándose las lágrimas aun sin levantar el rostro-… Estoy feliz…-dijo al fin elevando la cara para dejar ver sus ojitos verdes aguados y una sonrisa que removió el corazón de Takano, aun entre los rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas-Gracias…-pronuncio al fin, recibiendo una sonrisa, que aunque menos demostrativa se asomaba radiante en la mirada castaña.

Comieron en silencio después de eso, Takano ordeno todo y partió de nuevo a su trabajo con la despedida de Ritsu en la puerta. Se sentía como renovado-como había pasado antes con la compañía de Onodera- y ahora sentía ánimos de tratar con los mangakas nuevos.

De eso también se dieron cuenta sus colegas al llegar al edificio, se miraron entre ellos algunos con la frase "Fresco como lechuga…" escrita en los ojos, mientras que a otros se le leía "El amor cambia a las personas…"

….

Sorprendentemente salieron temprano y por suerte era fin de semana, por lo que Isaka les había propuesto que el sábado se podían tomar el día libre pero que volvieran el lunes con bastantes ganas de trabajar. Salió rumbo al estacionamiento e ir su auto para marcharse ya, hacía poco menos de cuatro horas que había vuelto al trabajo y, aunque había vuelto con ganas de trabajar, tenía pesados los ojos; y recostarse un momento no le haría mal.

Manejó despacio por la carretera y dado que no estaba concurrida a esa hora, era temprano a comparación de la hora de salida normal-unas dos horas antes-pensó en pasar por alguna librería y comprarle algo a Ritsu aunque… sabía que le gustaban los libros de Akihiko, pero de ahí en más desconocía los gustos del "gato". Cambio su rumbo de nuevo al departamento; tenía pensado hacer algo un poco diferente.

…

-¡Ritsu…!-entro llamando al castaño, que apareció detrás de la entrada del comedor.

-¡Takano-san!-exclamo al verlo, le sonrió dejando ver sus colmillitos que poco sobresalían, además de un notable y adorable sonrojo-…Volviste temprano-comento siguiéndolo a la sala de estar, el otro trataba de no llegar a pisarlo.

-Sí, nos dieron el día libre…-dejo el saco con el maletín sobre una silla y se volvió a la habitación, todo siendo seguido por el menor-¿Quieres salir?-pregunto de la nada mientras se cambiaba de camisa a una menos formal, todo bajo la azorada mirada esmeralda que volteó cuando vio lo primeros rastros de piel blanca.

-¿Co-Co-Como?-pregunto esta vez de espaldas, con las mejillas a punto de derretirse.

-Es que estaba pensando en comprarte un libro a tu gusto, para que leyeras cuando estés aburrido-termino de cambiarse y se sentó en la cama-¿Me quieres acompañar?

-¡Pe-Pero no es necesario!-exclamo dándose vuelta, suspirando con alivio verlo completamente vestido-Me-Me guastan los libros que tú tienes…

-Pero quiero saber cuáles son tus gustos…-dijo mirándolo fijamente, aun se encontraba parado aun en la puerta-… Ven…-lo llamó y este caminó, más rojo que la sangre, hasta estar frente al azabache, lo tomo de del cuello de la remera y lo sentó a su lado en la cama-… Tú me dijiste que querías conocer más de mí ¿No?-preguntó recibiendo un asentimiento-Bueno, yo quiero saber más de ti ¿Eso te molesta?-preguntó.

-¡N-No lo hace!-dijo negando con manos y cabeza-Es solo que es mucho problema solo por mi…-contesto avergonzado.

-No, no lo es-contrafirmo-¿Me quieres acompañar? Aunque tendrías que hacerlo si o si, tienes que elegirlo tú-sonrió.

-Si…-murmuro-Voy contigo-dijo más convencido.

-Bien, vamos- se paró de la cama y se colocó una campera común gris, que le combinaba sin darse cuenta con el pantalón azul oscuro y la remera negra de mangas cortas; tomo al minino en sus manos, y salió tomando su cartera, celular y llaves.

El semi humano volteó hacia el otro extremo del pasillo mientras esperaban el ascensor, le pareció sentir la mirada de alguien.

-¿Sucede algo, Ritsu?-pregunto a la personita en su mano, justo las puertas se abrieron en el momento que el castaño negaba.

-No, nada-afirmo-vamos.

Se volvieron a cerrar las metálicas puertas, y desde el otro lado del corredor que daba al departamento ocupado por ellos, una sonrisa tranquila se asomó en el femenino rostro.

-Creo que es tiempo de que me conozcas mejor Rit-chan…-sin más se desvaneció como si nada hubiera pasado.

* * *

**YYYYYY? Que les parecio?**

**La verdad es que a Haitani lo voy a poner unnn poco mas adelante, cuando las cosas se pongan interesantes :3 Y gracias por la ayuda.**

**Gracias por los reviews y espero dejen sus comentarios, por cierto, que tal como lo vesti a Takano al final? Yo estaba con sangrado nasal xD**

**Por cierto, no se como imaginarme la voz de Ritsu-Chibi, y ustedes?**

**Gracias a **_TrueLove17yugi-yami, Luke Cole, Juliex19, lony-chan. **Arigatouu! :D **_**_  
_**

_**Nos leemos.**_


End file.
